Heartbreak
by Deer Yoona
Summary: Aku mencintaimu seiring detakan jantung ini. Ketika detakannya melemah, cintaku kepadamu justru menguat. Dan ketika detakan ini berhenti, percayalah kalau cinta ini kekal abadi selamanya.
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong readers! Mian kalau hiatus author kelamaan, mian belum update fanfic Mistake dan malah bikin fanfic baru. Nan jeongmal mianhae *bow rendah serendah-rendahnya* _Be calm_ ya, part 8 fanfic Mistake sedang author garap dan semoga bisa publish minggu ini *amiiin* Berhubung author mendadak kebanjiran ide fanfic baru, daripada dianggurin kan sayang, jadi ya dibuat deh. Semoga readers nggak ngamuk ya kalau pairingnya kurang sreg, hehe. Yup, _main cast still (and forever) **uri yeoppota Yoona eonnie**!_ *plok plok plok* _Hope you all like my new fanfict and review please_ :)

* * *

**HEARTBREAK**

**3 September 2007**

"Neo gwaenchana?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik berpakaian seragam sekolah menengah kepada yeoja lainnya. Sepasang mata indahnya menatap khawatir pada yeoja yang tampak memucat di hadapannya. _Name tag_ yang tersemat di dada kiri keduanya bertuliskan nama masing-masing yang menjelaskan identitas kedua yeoja itu. Kwon Yuri dan Lim Yoon Ah.

"Nan.. Nan gwaencahana, Yul." Jawab yeoja yang ditanya sambil menggeleng pelan. Kedua kakinya terlihat sedikit gemetar menahan bagian atas tubuhnya. Lim Yoon Ah, sederetan huruf hangul yang tertulis jelas di _name tag_ yeoja berparas pucat itu. Ia adalah salah satu siswa di SM _senior high school_, sekolah elit di kotanya. Pagi ini, ia bersama sahabatnya yang bernama Kwon Yuri berangkat bersama seperti biasanya. Awalnya mereka berjalan sambil bercengkerama satu sama lain hingga di satu titik ia merasakan kepalanya seolah melayang. Pandangannya mendadak buram dan membuatnya harus berjuang keras untuk tetap berdiri.

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu pucat, Yoong." Tanya yeoja dengan _name tag_ bertuliskan Kwon Yuri. Kedua tangannya kini memegang erat lengan yeoja bernama Lim Yoon Ah. Dapat dirasakannya tubuh sahabatnya itu bergetar yang membuatnya semakin khawatir.

"Ne, aku tidak …" Belum selesai Yoona, panggilan untuk yeoja bernama Lim Yoon Ah, mengutarakan jawabannya ketika mendadak kedua matanya bagai tertutup layar hitam. Ya, yeoja itu tiba-tiba jatuh tak sadarkan diri di sebuah lapangan berumput dekat bangunan sekolah mereka. Kontan sahabatnya yang biasa dipanggil Yuri berteriak histeris melihat yeoja yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil pingsan di depannya.

"Ya! Yoongie, ireona! Ireona!" Teriakan panik Yuri memancing perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya dan menimbulkan minat untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada kedua siswa _senior high school _itu. Mereka perlahan berkumpul dan membentuk kerumunan yang mengelilingi keduanya. Yuri yang masih terfokus pada Yoona tidak menyadari adanya kerumunan itu sampai sepasang lengan mengangkat tubuh lemas Yoona dari atas tanah.

"… Kita bawa temanmu ke rumah sakit. … Mobilku di sana." Hanya dua kalimat itu yang perlu didengar Yuri dari siapapun yang dengan baik hati mau menolong sahabatnya. Tanpa memperhatikan kerumunan yang mulai membubarkan diri ataupun lengkingan bel elektronik dari sekolahnya, yeoja yang baru memasuki tahun keduanya sebagai siswa _senior high school _itu bergegas mengikuti orang tersebut ke sebuah mobil Hyundai Jazz silver yang terparkir tidak jauh dari lapangan.

"Cepat masuk ke bangku belakang dan jaga temanmu." Perintah orang itu yang segera dibalas anggukan linglung Yuri. Ia menuruti perkataan orang tersebut dan dengan hati-hati membenarkan posisi Yoona begitu sahabatnya itu dibawa masuk ke dalam. Orang itu dengan susah payah menempatkan kepala Yoona di pangkuan Yuri dan meluruskan kedua kaki jenjang Yoona. Tangannya meraih dua bantal yang terletak di bawah kursi dan menumpuknya menjadi satu.

"Tutupi kaki temanmu dengan ini dan pastikan roknya tidak terbuka selama aku meletakkan bantal ini di bawah kakinya." Perintah orang itu lagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah blazer merah hati kepada Yuri. Dengan sigap Yuri melaksanakan perintah itu dan memperhatikan bagaimana orang itu seakan tahu betul apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk Yoona. Belum sempat Yuri bertanya lebih jauh, orang itu menutup pintu belakang dan bergegas membuka pintu depan. Badannya yang atletis memasuki kursi pengemudi dan segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian mobil itu segera meluncur ke jalanan kota Seoul yang belum terlalu ramai dengan tujuan rumah sakit terdekat.

-o0o0o-

**30 Maret 2011**

"Bagaimana keadaan teman saya, Sunbae?" tanya seorang yeoja berpostur tinggi untuk seumurannya kepada seorang namja yang terlihat satu-dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Yeoja yang mengenakan _t-shirt _biru berlapiskan mantel coklat tipis terlihat sangat khawatir saat menanyakan kondisi temannya pada namja itu. Sementara namja dalam setelan rapi khas mahasiswa kedokteran tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tenanglah Yuri-ssi. Yoona-ssi sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia akan baik-baik saja." jawab namja itu. Tangan kanannya menyentuh bahu yeoja itu pelan. Yuri yang masih terlihat khawatir menatap namja itu dengan pandangan kurang yakin.

"Benarkah Minho sunbae? Benar Yoona tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yuri lagi. Minho menganggukkan kepala.

"Ne, dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, aku masih ada kelas setelah ini. Tidak apa-apa kalau aku tinggal?" ucap Minho setelah melihat sekali ke jam tangan Casio hitam yang melingkar erat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kedua matanya menatap Yuri, menunggu respon yeoja itu.

"Ah, nde, tentu saja sunbae! Sekali lagi terima kasih telah menolong Yoona." jawab Yuri cepat. Namja yang bernama Minho itu mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum berlari meinggalkan Yuri di depan ruang perawatan kampus. Sementara yeoja itu tidak sempat memperhatikan Minho menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia terlalu khawatir pada keadaan Yoona dan bergegas masuk ke dalam.

Kedua matanya menatap nanar begitu mendapati sesosok tubuh yang terselimut rapat di atas salah satu tempat tidur. Yoona, sahabat sejak kecil yang selalu menemaninya kini dalam kondisi yang mengkhawatirkan. Bukannya Yuri berlebihan, namun memang itulah kenyataannya.

_**Flashback**_

_ "Yoong, apa ini obatmu?" tanya Yuri sambil mengacungkan tabung kecil putih berisikan beberapa kapsul di dalamnya. Yoona yang tengah sibuk menyalin tugas esai milik Yuri langsung menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu dan terbelalak._

_ "A.. Ah, nde, itu.. Itu obat.. anemiaku." Jawab Yoona terbata-bata. Yeoja itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan bergegas mengambil tabung kecil itu dari tangan Yuri. Sayangnya Yuri tidak membiarkan Yoona mengambilnya begitu saja._

_ "Kau tak pandai berbohong, Nona Lim. Lagipula aku tahu obat apa ini. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau ini adalah milikmu. Jadi.. benar ini obatmu?" tanya Yuri lagi. Pandangan matanya tajam menelisik ke dalam kedua bola mata Yoona yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. Suaranya melirih ketika memastikan hal itu. Satu hal yang sama sekali tidak diduganya._

_ "Ne, itu obatku." Jawab Yoona pelan. Yeoja itu menghembuskan napas dan menundukkan kepala, tidak mampu lagi menatap sahabatnya dan menyembunyikan hal itu lebih lama lagi. Toh cepat atau lambat Yuri akan tahu keadaannya._

_ "Yoong.. Kau.. Demi Tuhan! Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku? Kau masih menganggapku sahabat kan?" tanya Yuri dalam teriakan tertahan. Raut wajahnya kini memperlihatkan kemarahan, kekecewaan, dan kekhawatiran yang dibalas ketenangan Yoona._

_ "Tentu saja kau masih sahabatku." Jawab Yoona. Seulas senyum kecil tersungging di sana._

_ "Tapi kenapa..?" Pertanyaan Yuri menggantung. Campuran emosi yang masih menguasainya menahan beberapa kata di dalam mulutnya yang seharusnya terangkai menjadi satu pertanyaan untuk Yoona. Namun Yoona tidak perlu mendengar seluruhnya karena 15 tahun mengenal Yuri membuatnya dapat memahami apa yang sebenarnya ingin yeoja itu katakan._

_ "Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir, Yul. Aku hanya ingin kau tetap mengenalku sebagaimana aku sebelumnya. Aku ingin kau mengenalku sebagai Lim Yoon Ah, sahabatmu yang tomboy tapi cengeng itu, bukan sebagai Lim Yoon Ah penderita penyakit jantung." Jawab Yoona. Akhirnya apa yang dipendamnya selama tiga tahun terakhir ini terkuak sudah. Memang sudah saatnya Yuri tahu, desah Yoona dalam hati._

_ Mulut Yuri ternganga mendengar jawaban Yoona yang tidak disangkanya itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, yeoja itu menubruk Yoona dan memeluknya erat._

_ "Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu, Yoong. Siapapun dirimu dulu, sekarang ataupun nanti, kau tetaplah sahabatku. Dan sebagai sahabatmu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merasakan ini sendiri. Aku akan menjagamu Yoong, bahkan kalau perlu dengan nyawaku." Bisik Yuri di telinga Yoona. Yoona meneteskan air matanya mendengar ketulusan sahabatnya itu. Mereka berdiam dalam posisi itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama dan saling menguatkan satu sama lain._

_**Flashback end**_

"Yoong.." panggil Yuri pelan. Tangannya mengusap lembut punggung tangan Yoona. _Lihat dirimu sekarang Yoong, kau sangat kurus, _ujar Yuri dalam hati. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan hampir saja bobol ketika dirasakannya jemari Yoona bergerak pelan.

"Yul?" panggil Yoona lirih. Yeoja itu perlahan mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan mendapati sesosok yeoja berambut ikal panjang tersenyum ke arahnya. Yoona balas tersenyum.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Yuri. Dilihatnya Yoona menutup kedua matanya sejenak lalu kembali terbuka dan mengangguk.

"Ne, aku rasa aku sudah tidak apa-apa berkat calon dokter tampanmu itu." jawab Yoona sambil mengedip penuh arti. Yuri membulatkan kedua bola matanya mendengar ucapan Yoona.

"Mwo? Calon dokter tampanku? Maksudmu Minho sunbae?" tanya Yuri. Yoona hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum misterius. Yeoja itu kini mendudukkan diri dan menyejajarkan garis matanya dengan lawan bicaranya. Dapat dilihatnya Yuri menatapnya dengan kebingungan yang pasti menguasainya.

"Tapi, tapi bagaimana kau tahu kalau Minho sunbae yang menolongmu? Maksudku, kau kan tadi pingsan." Tanya Yuri lagi yang belum bisa menebak darimana Yoona bisa tahu kalau Minho-lah yang menolongnya.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang akan kau hubungi kalau bukan Minho sunbae saat aku pingsan, huh? Hei, aku ini sahabatmu! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu kalau nomornya saja bahkan sudah kau _set _dalam _speed dial _ponselmu. Mengaku sajalah Kwon Yuri, ne?" jelas Yoona panjang lebar. Kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit dengan salah satu alis terangkat. Meski wajahnya masih terlihat pucat, namun Yuri tidak akan salah mengenali ekspresi itu.

"Ya! Kau! Sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang _stalker, _huh?" bentak Yuri. Tangannya telah menggenggam sebuah buku tebal yang menjadi referensinya untuk tugas kuliah minggu ini dan terangkat ke atas dalam posisi siap untuk mendaratkan benda itu di kepala sahabatnya. Sementara Yoona malah tertawa kencang melihat Yuri yang siap mengamuk padanya. Yeoja itu bahkan tidak beringsut menjauh sedikitpun.

"Hahaha, aku tahu kau tidak akan memukulku, Yul. Kau terlalu sayang padaku, iya kan?" balas Yoona yang kini menampilkan aegyonya. Yuri mencibir dan mendecakkan lidah melihat tingkah laku Yoona yang paling bisa membuatnya luluh.

"Ckck, pintar sekali kau membuatku takluk. Ah, sudahlah, aku tidak akan menang kalau begini." ujar Yuri pasrah. Bibir bawahnya dimajukan sedikit sebagai tanda kekesalannya karena lagi-lagi kalah jika beradu mulut dengan Yoona.

Yoona masih tertawa melihat kekesalan dan mendengar gerutuan Yuri sampai sahabatnya itu memelototkan mata padanya. Yoona segera sadar kalau responnya melebihi batas dan mencoba untuk meredakannya.

"Arra arra, mianhae telah menggodamu dan membuatmu kesal. Aku hanya gemas melihatmu masih begitu-begitu saja dengan Minho sunbae. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Yoona dalam nada yang lebih serius. Yeoja itu telah menyibak selimut yang tadi menutupi kedua kakinya dan membiarkan sepasang bagian bawah tubuhnya itu berayun di tepi ranjang. Barang-barangnya telah dirapikan Yuri sebelumnya, ia tahu itu karena kini tasnya tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Aku ini yeoja, Yoong. Pantang untukku menyatakan apa yang kurasakan lebih dulu. Lagipula.." ucapan Yuri terputus. Kepala yeoja itu menunduk sesaat dan kembali terangkat dengan sebuah senyum keputusasaan terulas di wajahnya.

"Lagipula apa?" kejar Yoona. Ia tahu dan sangat mengerti perilaku sahabatnya itu ketika sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang namja. Yuri tidak akan pernah mau mengakui itu kecuali sang namjalah yang menyatakannya lebih dulu. Ya, seperti yang tadi Yuri katakan kalau pantang bagi dirinya untuk mengungkapkan cinta sebelum namja yang disukainya itu mengatakannya. Sebuah prinsip kuno yang acapkali mendapat cibiran dari Yoona.

"Lagipula dia tidak melihatku, Yoong. Kurasa dia hanya melihatmu." Jelas Yuri yang membuat Yoona tersentak bingung.

"Maksudmu?" Yoona memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Yuri intens.

"Maksudku.. Kurasa dia menyukaimu." Jawab Yuri sambil menolehkan kepalanya untuk memandang Yoona. Dan Yoona jelas melihat kilau kekecewaan dalam kedua mata sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan asal bicara, Yul. Kau belum punya bukti kalau dia menyukaiku kan?" tanya Yoona yang berusaha membesarkan hati sahabatnya meski dalam hati kecilnya ia menyadari ada sedikit kebenaran dalam perkataan Yuri itu.

"Dia selalu menanyakanmu, Yoong. Selalu dirimu." Jawaban singkat itu telak menghantam satu kesadaran Yoona nun jauh di sana. _Ya, dia selalu menanyakanku, tapi bukan karena dia menyukaiku. Dia selalu menanyakanku karena.. _pikiran Yoona mendadak terputus dan teralihkan oleh dering nyaring ponselnya yang berada di dalam saku celananya. Dengan tergesa yeoja itu menarik benda mungil berwarna merah muda dan membuka flipnya. _Uri Eomma is calling_.

"Sudah waktunya?" tanya Yuri. Yoona mendesah dan mengangguk. Raut wajahnya berubah muram karena tahu sekarang jadwalnya untuk kontrol ke dokter pribadinya.

"Sudahlah Yoong, ini kan demi kesembuhanmu juga. Jangan cemberut seperti itu. Nanti Ryeowook sunbae tidak akan mau mengajakmu duet lagi." hibur Yuri yang langsung mendapat pelototan dari Yoona.

"Ya! Bukankah sudah kuminta agar kau tidak menyinggungnya lagi? Sudah cukup bagiku mendapat tatapan sinis dan perkataan nyinyir dari fans-fansnya akibat ajakan duetnya yang mendadak itu. Aish, aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya sampai mengajakku menjadi teman duetnya." Ucap Yoona. Sekilas Yuri dapat melihat sekelebat ekspresi aneh di paras sahabatnya saat mengatakan hal itu. Ia ingin sekali menanyakan hal itu, namun panggilan telepon dari ibu Yoona membuatnya mengurungkan niat itu. Ia sadar kalau Yoona harus bergegas untuk menjalani pemeriksaan rutinnya.

"Ne, ne, arraseo. Sudah sana, jangan buat ibumu menunggu terlalu lama." Perintah Yuri sambil setengah menyeret Yoona yang tampak enggan menaati jadwal pemeriksaannya itu. Setelah berhasil membujuk Yoona dan membuat yeoja itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Yuri melangkah mundur dan hendak masuk ke dalam mobilnya ketika Yoona memanggil namanya.

"Yul! Aku berani bertaruh Minho sunbae tidak menyukaiku, karena itu berjuanglah demi perasaanmu untuknya! Hwaiting!" ujar Yoona setengah berteriak yang membuat Yuri hampir saja membungkam mulut sahabatnya itu dengan buku dalam genggamannya. Untunglah lapangan tempatnya memarkir mobil sedang sepi, kalau tidak entah sebesar apa malu yang harus ditanggungnya akibat ucapan Yoona barusan.

"Aish, anak itu benar-benar!" gerutu Yuri sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya dan membuka pintu kemudi. Setelah mengenakan sabuk pengaman yang melintang di tubuhnya, yeoja itu memasukkan kunci dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian mobil Hyundai Civic hitam itu melaju pelan meninggalkan lapangan parkir dimana seseorang tidak sengaja mendengar teriakan Yoona.

"Yoona benar Yul. Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan untuknya." Desah seseorang dari balik pepohonan besar yang menaungi lapangan parkir itu. Beberapa saat kemudian sosok itupun menghilang ke dalam jalan setapak yang menghubungkan lapangan parkir dengan salah satu ruangan bertuliskan Gedung Perkuliahan Anatomi Fakultas Kedokteran.

-o0o0o-


	2. Chapter 2

_Yes! Finally my writing time is back!_ *loncat salto kayang* Mian untuk para readers yang lumutan nunggu lanjutan fanfic Mistake. Sambil nunggu nggak ada salahnya kok baca fanfic yang ini *teuteup promosii* Oh iya, lupa bilang kalo di fanfic ini Minho-Onew itu senior YoonYul di kampus. Semoga yang udah baca part 1 nggak bingung ya, hehe. _I'm still waiting for many reviews_ :)

* * *

"Oppa, ireona, jebal. Ireona! Ireona oppa! Berhenti membuatku khawatir! Candaanmu tidak lucu, oppa! Ireona ppaliwa!" teriak seorang yeoja sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh seorang namja yang terbaring tak bergerak di ranjang putih. Kabel-kabel elektroda kardiograf yang memenuhi dada bidang namja itu tampak berseliweran memusingkan mata. Cairan infus yang dimasukkan melalui pembuluh darah di pergelangan tangan kanan namja itu serta sebuah masker oksigen yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya menandakan kalau kondisi namja yang tengah terbaring itu sangat tidak baik.

Yeoja itu terus saja mengguncang tubuh namja yang terbaring di hadapannya tanpa memedulikan tarikan dan bujukan orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk menjauh. Bunyi "tiit" panjang yang melengking keras dari kardiograf beberapa detik lalu membuat yeoja itu terpaksa membuang jauh-jauh harapannya akan kesembuhan namja di atas ranjang putih itu. Harapan kecil yang berusaha dibangun dan dipertahankannya selama beberapa hari itu akhirnya musnah sudah saat Tuhan berkehendak lain. Ya, hari ini dia harus rela melepas kepergian namja itu untuk kembali ke pangkuanNya.

"Oppa! Ireona! Oppa! Oppaa!" yeoja itu berteriak sekuat tenaga dengan harapan namja di hadapannya mendengar dan mau membuka kedua matanya. Namun harapan tinggalah harapan. Namja itu tidak pernah membuka kedua matanya dan meninggalkan yeoja itu dalam keterpurukan asanya.

"Yoona-aa, sudahlah, relakan dia pergi. Ne?" bujuk seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan suara bergetar menahan kesedihan. Diraihnya yeoja yang dipanggilnya Yoona itu ke dalam pelukan hangat seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Yeoja paruh baya itu bukanlah ibu kandungnya, namun Yoona menerima pelukan itu sepenuh hati dan terisak kencang di dalamnya.

"Eomma.. Siwon oppa.. dia.." Ucapannya terputus saat menyadari satu kenyataan yang harus diterimanya. Isakannya semakin kencang dan berubah menjadi tangisan menyayat hati akibat ditinggal pergi seseorang yang berarti di hidupnya.

Siwon, atau Choi Siwon, adalah seseorang yang dua tahun lalu dikenalnya dan mendapat tempat istimewa di hatinya. Sayangnya belum juga perasaan terpendam itu terungkap dan berbalas, namja itu harus pergi meninggalkannya. Selamanya.

"Dia sudah tenang di sana, Yoona-aa. Tuhan lebih menyayanginya." Ucap yeoja paruh baya itu yang tidak lain adalah Nyonya Choi, ibu Siwon. Pelukannya kepada Yoona belum ia lepaskan karena ia tahu betapa terguncangnya yeoja itu mendapati kepergian Siwon bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunnya. Ya, tepat di tanggal 30 Mei dimana Yoona biasanya mendapat ucapan dan doa pertama dari Siwon untuk peringatan kelahirannya, tahun ini harus berganti duka mendalam atas meninggalnya namja itu. Sebuah kenyataan pahit yang akan terus membayangi peringatan hari lahirnya kelak.

Rupanya kondisi fisik Yoona yang lemah tidak mampu untuk menahan guncangan psikologis yang didapatnya hari ini. Mendadak napasnya tersengal dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, menyebabkan yeoja itu merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di dadanya. Bibirnya mulai membiru dan pandangannya mengabur. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya sebelum terjatuh dalam kegelapan adalah teriakan Nyonya Choi saat memanggil namanya.

"Yoona-aa!"

-o0o0o-

Yoona membuka kedua matanya dan menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamarnya. Untuk sejenak yeoja itu tidak merasakan apapun sampai akhirnya datang gelombang emosi dahsyat yang menyerangnya.

"Siwon oppa.." desisnya lirih dengan kedua mata terpejam rapat, berharap mampu menghalau serbuan emosi dan kenangan yang menyakitkan itu. Meski peristiwa meninggalnya Siwon terjadi dua tahun yang lalu, namun Yoona terkadang masih memimpikannya hingga membuatnya terpuruk dan tidak berdaya seperti saat ini.

Perlahan kedua matanya terbuka dan tampaklah kabut-kabut kesedihan di dalamnya. Tetes-tetes air mata berhasil menembus kelopaknya dan mengalir pelan di kedua pelipisnya. Dalam gerakan lambat yeoja itu mendudukkan diri dan bersandar pada tepian ranjang mewahnya. Terlihat ia berusaha untuk mengatur laju napasnya sebelum kesedihan yang berlarut memaksanya untuk menginap di rumah sakit dengan selang oksigen di hidungnya seperti yang terjadi bulan lalu.

Setelah merasa lebih tenang, Yoona meraih gagang telepon paralel yang terletak di atas meja samping ranjangnya dan menekan angka 4. Perlu waktu beberapa detik sebelum sambungan itu diangkat.

"Pak, satu jam lagi tolong siapkan mobil saya ya. Gomapseumnida."

-o0o0o-

"Oppa, aku datang." _Nan jeongmal bogoshipposoyo_, sambungnya dalam hati. Diletakkannya dengan hati-hati seikat bunga lili putih yang baru saja dibelinya di atas sebuah pusara bertuliskan Choi Siwon. Dengan air mata tertahan, Yoona mendudukkan diri di depan pusara terawat itu dan memejamkan mata. Untaian doa yang tulus meluncur dari bibirnya untuk seseorang yang telah damai di surgaNya, seseorang yang juga dicintainya sampai saat ini.

Setelah selesai berdoa, Yoona membuka mata dan terkejut melihat orang lain yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Yul-aa?" Orang yang dipanggil menoleh dan menundukkan pandangannya.

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau ada di sini, Yoong." Ucap Yuri. Kini yeoja itu ikut mendudukkan diri di samping Yoona dan menatap lekat sahabatnya itu. Yuri yang telah mengenal Yoona sejak mereka berumur lima tahun merasa prihatin dengan kondisi sahabatnya itu. Fisik Yoona mulai melemah, meski yeoja itu tidak menunjukkannya terang-terangan. Ditambah dua tahun lalu seseorang yang dicintainya meninggal akibat kecelakaan beruntun yang dialaminya tepat di hari ulang tahun Yoona.

"Minho sunbae mencarimu." Perkataan bernada getir yang terlontar dari mulut Yuri berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Yoona dari pusara Siwon. Sebelumnya yeoja itu menerawang kosong dan melamunkan namja itu sebagaimana biasanya saat ia berziarah.

"Nde?" Yoona menatap tidak percaya ke arah Yuri dan memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah menangkap infromasi.

"Minho sunbae mencarimu, Yoong. Setengah jam yang lalu dia meneleponku dan menanyakanmu. Dia tahu pagi ini kau membolos mata kuliah pertamamu." Jawab Yuri sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Yul, aku.." Yoona mendadak menggantung ucapannya dan menatap Yuri dengan pandangan aku-perlu-menjelaskan-sesuatu-padamu yang sayangnya salah diartikan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Temui dia sekarang. Kurasa.. Kurasa dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Lanjut Yuri. Sekelebat rasa kecewa dan putus asa melintas di matanya dan sebelum Yoona sempat menyadarinya, kelebatan itu berganti pandangan memerintah yang tidak bisa dibantah.

"Ayo Yoong, kita harus ke kampus. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membolos lagi hari ini. Ingat, ujian akhir tinggal dua minggu lagi. Apa kau mau nilaimu kembali turun seperti tahun lalu? Aish, padahal sebentar lagi kita lulus dan kau masih saja suka membolos seperti ini. Benar-benar merepotkan!" omel Yuri sambil menarik Yoona pergi menjauh dari pusara Siwon dan meninggalkan area pemakaman itu. Yuri sengaja mengalihkan topik pembicaraan untuk menghindari suasana canggung yang mendadak tercipta di antara mereka.

"Aish, aku tahu itu Yul-aa. Lagipula aku juga tidak berniat membolos hari ini. Aku hanya memanfaatkan jatah dua puluh persenku, arra?" balas Yoona yang tidak terima dirinya disebut sebagai seorang yang suka membolos oleh Yuri. Langkah kakinya berderap cepat mengikuti Yuri yang menuju ke area parkir pemakaman berupa lahan kosong dengan beberapa baris rumput mencuat di atasnya. Di sana terparkir dua buah mobil, Hyundai civic hitam milik Yuri dan Audi hitam milik Yoona.

Baru beberapa langkah ke arah dua mobil itu, Yoona mendapati ada yang aneh dengan mobilnya hingga langkahnya terhenti dan menahan Yuri di sampingnya.

"Tunggu, kenapa mobilku menyala? Dan siapa itu yang berada di dalam? Apa jangan-jangan dia orang jahat yang ingin merampok kita?" bisik Yoona penuh kewaspadaan. Kedua matanya memicing berusaha melihat dengan lebih jelas siapa yang telah berani masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menyalakannya.

"Jangan melantur, Yoong! Itu kakakmu, Siwan oppa. Dia datang bersamaku karena sama-sama mencarimu. Tadi kuminta dia menunggu di sini saja sementara aku mencari dan menjemputmu." Jawab Yuri yang menelusupkan kelegaan dalam diri Yoona.

"Ah, Siwan oppa. Tapi.. mobilnya kemana?" tanya Yoona lagi. Kini keduanya kembali melangkah dan mendekat ke tempat parkir dua mobil yang terbilang mewah itu.

"Tanyakan saja padanya." jawab Yuri sambil tersenyum misterius. Yoona mengerutkan kening mendengarnya, namun ia mematuhi juga apa yang dikatakan Yuri barusan. Yeoja itu berjalan mendekati pintu pengemudi Audi hitam miliknya sementara Yuri menyalakan dan memanaskan mesin mobil miliknya.

Tok! Tok! Yoona mengetuk kaca pintu pengemudi cukup keras dan membuat orang di dalamnya menurunkan kaca mobil itu. Setelah terbuka setengah, tampak seorang namja yang berusia 2-3 tahun lebih tua dari Yoona dengan setelan pakaian santainya berbalik menatap yeoja itu. Rambutnya yang tersisir rapi dengan potongan pendek, bentuk mata yang tergolong besar untuk rasnya, hidung mancung dan kulit putih terawat menyambut tatapan kebingungan Yoona atas keberadaan orang tersebut di dalam mobilnya.

"Mana mobil oppa? Kenapa tiba-tiba membajak mobilku?" tanya Yoona tanpa basa-basi. Siwan mendengus mendengar pertanyaan adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Aish, memangnya tidak boleh? Mobilku masuk bengkel akibat ulah Ryeowook kemarin yang sok kebut-kebutan di jalan raya. Akibatnya mobilku tersenggol truk dan lecet di bagian kiri. Lain kali tolong nasehati calon pacarmu itu untuk berhati-hati menggunakan mobilku." Jawab Siwan yang jelas tampak kesal karena mobil tersayangnya terpaksa menginap di bengkel dan jauh darinya.

"Ya! Kenapa jadi aku yang harus menasehatinya? Dia kan teman oppa. Oppa saja yang bilang padanya. Dan hei, dia bukan calon pacarku. Arraseo?" balas Yoona ketus. Dia memang tidak suka jika kakaknya itu menimpakan kekesalan padanya akibat kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh orang lain.

"Tapi dia hanya mau menurut padamu, Yoong. Ayolah, tolong oppamu yang tampan ini. Nanti oppa belikan _cheese cake_ kesukaanmu deh, ne?" bujuk Siwan. Kali ini nada suaranya melunak dengan raut wajah memelas yang ampuh meluluhkan banyak yeoja di kampusnya, tapi tidak untuk Yoona.

"Dan menjadi bulan-bulanan yeoja-yeoja fans fanatiknya lagi? Andwe! Shirreo! Aku tidak mau." Balas Yoona keras kepala. Ia merasa sudah cukup mendapat masalah akibat duet mendadak yang diminta salah satu teman kakaknya itu di sebuah acara kampus. Setelah itu tidak sedikit yeoja yang membicarakannya dan hal itu dianggap sangat mengganggunya. Karena itu dia tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan seniornya yang bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook.

"Ayolah Yoong, jebal." Bujuk Siwan lagi. Kini kedua mata namja itu mengerjap-ngerjap bagai anak kecil yang memohon pada ibunya untuk dibelikan permen.

"Andweyo! Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Oppa boleh meminjam mobilku asal aku tidak berurusan dengan Ryeowook sunbae lagi. Atau aku akan membujuknya dengan syarat oppa tidak lagi kuiijinkan meminjam mobilku SELAMANYA. Bagaimana?" tawar Yoona sambil tersenyum licik karena ia tahu kakaknya tidak akan mengambil pilihan kedua.

"Aish, baiklah, aku yang akan bicara sendiri padanya. Kau benar-benar negosiator sejati yang tidak mau kalah." Ujar Siwan mengalah. Bibirnya mengerucut setelah tahu kalau lagi-lagi dirinya kalah jika terlibat dalam urusan tawar-menawar dengan adiknya. Yoona tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan berjalan menjauh dari Audi hitam itu.

"Kakak yang baik memang harus mengalah pada adiknya. Kalau begitu aku ke kampus bersama Yuri saja. Oppa hati-hati di jalan ya. Annyeong!" pamit Yoona pada kakaknya. Siwan memandang kecut ke arah Yoona dan memperhatikan adiknya itu memasuki pintu penumpang di depan, bersampingan dengan Yuri yang telah mengenakan _seatbelt_. Yuri mengangguk sopan padanya, sementara Yoona melambaikan tangan dengan senyum malaikatnya sebelum melaju meninggalkan Siwan. Tidak lama kemudian Siwan menarik tuas persneling dan melepas rem, selanjutnya kaki kanannya menginjak pedal gas dan mulai melajukan mobilnya menyusul mobil Yuri.

-o0o0o-

"Minho-aa! Minho-aa! Chamkkamanyo!" panggil seorang namja setengah berteriak pada seorang namja lainnya yang berjalan cepat beberapa langkah di depannya. Sementara yang dipanggil terus saja melangkah tanpa menghiraukan panggilan itu. Rupanya namja bernama Minho itu tengah asik mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone _yang menutupi kedua lubang telinganya.

"Aish, pantas saja kau tidak mendengar teriakanku. Ternyata dua telingamu itu tersumbat." Ujar namja yang tadi berteriak memanggil Minho kesal. Langkahnya berhasil menjejeri Minho setelah memutuskan berlari karena namja itu tidak juga berhenti ataupun sekedar menolehkan kepalanya. Sementara Minho yang baru saja menyadari keberadaan salah satu temannya itu melepas _earphone _yang terpasang dan menampilkan seraut wajah tidak bersalahnya.

"Ah, Jinki-aa, sejak kapan kau ada di sampingku?" tanya Minho yang membuat Jinki mendelik sebal padanya.

"Ya! Anak ini benar-benar.. Tadi aku berteriak memanggilmu, babo! Tapi kau malah terus berjalan dan ternyata kau tuli sesaat akibat dentuman musik gila di _playlist_-mu itu." sungut Jinki. Minho masih mengerjap bingung untuk sepersekian detik sampai akhirnya dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh temannya itu.

"Oh, hahaha, mianhae Jinki-aa. Aku terlalu asik dengan lagu-lagu _underground _terbaru di _track list_-ku. Efek dentumannya dahsyat! Aku sangat menyarankanmu untuk mendengarnya." Balas Minho. Kini _earphone _itu beserta iPhone putih miliknya sudah ia masukkan ke dalam tempat khusus di salah satu saku ransel kuliahnya.

"Nde? Musik gila itu kau sarankan padaku? Lebih baik aku mendengarkan musik surga ciptaan Beethoven, Mozart, Chopin, Bach atau Yiruma." Cibir Jinki. Kedua namja itu kini berjalan bersama menuju kantin kampus mereka.

"Justru musik surgamu itu yang telah membuatmu tidak bersemangat dan berjiwa pejuang, Jinki-aa. Jenis musik itu lebih cocok untuk yeoja melankolis. Atau jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya adalah.." Minho menggantung ucapannya dan menatap curiga ke arah Jinki. Ia menyipitkan mata dan memandang Jinki dari atas ke bawah seakan hendak memastikan sesuatu.

"Ya! Kau mau mengatakan kalau jangan-jangan aku seorang yeoja, huh? Sayang sekali dugaanmu salah, Tuan Choi." Bantah Jinki cepat. Ia tahu dan mengerti benar watak Minho yang senang menggodanya karena jenis musik kesukaannya yang menurut Minho tidak lazim. _Memangnya apa yang salah dengan musik klasik, huh? _Batin Jinki.

Kini keduanya telah sampai di kantin dan segera mencari tempat kosong untuk makan. Untunglah di sudut ruangan yang terbilang luas itu masih tersisa satu tempat dengan satu meja dan empat kursi yang kosong. Keduanya berjalan ke tempat itu dan meletakkan tas mereka di kursi yang tidak mereka duduki.

"Aku atau kau yang mau memesan makanan?" tanya Minho sambil membuka restleting ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah notebook Apple mungil berwarna putih dari dalamnya. Sebenarnya itu merupakan bahasa tubuh yang secara tidak langsung menyatakan kalau ia lebih ingin menunggu dan dipesankan. Jinki yang sudah hapal dengan bahasa tubuh itu mendengus dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, biar aku saja yang pesan. Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Jinki. Minho memberikan cengiran lebarnya, merasa senang karena Jinki dengan cepat memahami maksudnya.

"Aku mau jajangmyun dan _lemon tea iced_ ya." Jawab Minho sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar won ke telapak tangan Jinki yang terbuka di hadapannya. Jinki mengangguk dan menggenggam uang itu lalu berjalan ke arah salah satu kedai makanan di kantin yang menyediakan pesanan Minho. Setelah itu dia beralih ke kedai makanan di sebelahnya dan memesan seporsi bibbimbap dan sebotol air mineral dingin. Kemudian dia membayar semua pesanannya itu dan mengambil nomor antrian pesanannya.

Ketika dia kembali ke tempat dimana Minho berada, dia tidak menemukan namja itu di sana. Notebook-nya yang terbuka dengan tampilan layar hitam dibiarkan namja itu begitu saja. Jinki hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan serampangan Minho itu.

"Dasar anak itu! Belum sepuluh menit kutinggal sudah hilang entah kemana. Notebook juga dibiarkan begitu saja. Kalau ada orang jahat dan mengambil semua benda berharga milikku dan miliknya bagaimana? Aish." Omel Jinki pelan. Dia baru saja mendudukkan dirinya ketika Minho datang bersama dengan dua yeoja cantik yang ia kenali sebagai Yuri dan Yoona, junior mereka dari fakultas yang berbeda.

"Ah, annyeonghasimnikka Jinki sunbae." Sapa Yuri dan Yoona hampir bersamaan sambil membungkuk rendah pada seniornya itu.

"Annyeong Yuri-aa, Yoona-aa. Jangan memanggilku sunbae seperti itu, terlalu formal. Panggil saja aku Jinki oppa." Balas Jinki sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Aku sependapat dengan Jinki. Berhenti memanggil kami sunbae. Toh, kalian sudah sering bersama kami. Arrachi?" pinta Minho pula. Yoona dan Yuri saling pandang lalu mengangguk sopan.

"Ne, baiklah sun.. oppa." Ucap Yuri patuh.

"Oke, sudahi basa-basi tidak penting ini. Kalian pesanlah dulu makanan lalu makan bersama kami." Perintah Minho yang lagi-lagi dibalas anggukan patuh oleh Yuri dan Yoona. Mereka lalu meletakkan tas di kursi yang kosong dan hendak memesan makanan ketika Minho mencegah salah satu dari mereka untuk pergi.

"Uhm, Yoona-aa, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Berdua." Yoona memutar kepalanya ke arah Minho dan menatap namja itu kebingungan.

"Nde?" tanya Yoona dengan kedua alis sedikit terangkat. Minho melempar senyum padanya dan melambaikan tangan, meminta yeoja itu mendekat kepadanya. Yoona melempar tatapan tidak mengerti kepada Yuri yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh yeoja itu.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kau mau makan apa? Biar aku yang memesannya." Ucap Yuri pengertian. Yoona tampak ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memenuhi permintaan Minho.

"Aku pesan roti bakar isi coklat dua dan sekotak susu strawberry saja." balas Yoona sambil memberikan beberapa lembar won kepada Yuri yang langsung melenggang pergi menuju deretan kedai makanan di sudut lainnya dalam kantin.

"Ada apa oppa?" tanya Yoona langsung ketika telah berdua saja dengan Minho. Mereka hanya menjauh beberapa langkah dari meja dan meninggalkan Jinki yang menatap keduanya penuh minat. Minho menunduk dan menghela napas sebelum menatap yeoja yang sebenarnya telah lama dikenalnya itu.

"Kau menemuinya lagi?" tanya Minho lirih. Ia yakin Yoona dapat mendengarnya karena mendadak tubuh yeoja itu menegang di hadapannya.

"Ya, aku.. aku memimpikannya.. lagi." jawab Yoona tidak kalah lirih. Hembusan dan helaan napasnya mendadak berat ketika mengingat kembali mimpi yang berawal dari kenangan buruk dua tahun lalu.

"Jangan menyakiti diri sendiri, Yoona-aa. Dia tidak akan senang kalau tahu." Minho terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Mukamu pucat, apa kau sudah minum obatmu hari ini?". Yoona menggeleng dan tersenyum samar.

"Belum. Mianhae oppa, tapi aku akan meminumnya setelah makan nanti." Minho mengangguk kecil, percaya kalau yeoja itu akan menepati ucapannya.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke meja sekarang. Kajja!" ajak Minho yang tanpa sadar menggenggam pergelangan yeoja itu dan menggandengnya untuk kembali duduk. Namun, ia merasakan adanya perlawanan dari Yoona yang memaksanya untuk memfokuskan perhatian pada yeoja itu lagi.

"Aku.. aku sangat.. merindukannya oppa. Dua tahun tanpanya.. sangat berat untukku. Aku masih mencintainya. Aku masih mencintai kakakmu, oppa. Aku masih mencintai Siwon oppa."

-o0o0o-


	3. Chapter 3

Huwaaa, mian baru _update_! . Minggu ini _author_ kebanjiran tugas _plus_ kegiatan kampus *sok sibuk* Jeongmal mianhaeyo. _Hope you're not waiting too long and here is it! Read and review please? And last but not least, happy reading all_ :)

* * *

Udara malam yang cukup dingin tidak membuat pengunjung yang kebanyakan berpasangan angkat kaki dari landaian berumput di tepian Sungai Han. Pemandangan pelangi di malam hari memancar dari tepi jembatan Sungai Han dan menukik masuk ke dalam kegelapan aliran tenang sungai yang terkenal itu. Biasan berbagai warna indah itu menjerat sepasang mata yeoja cantik yang tengah mendekap tubuh kurusnya dengan kedua tangannya, berharap menemukan sedikit kehangatan.

"Oppa kan sudah memintamu untuk istirahat di rumah Yoong, bukan malah berkeliaran seperti ini." Tegur seorang namja di sampingnya dalam suara bariton yang menenangkan. Yeoja itu menoleh sesaat dan tersenyum lemah.

"Aku bosan oppa. Lagipula aku sudah merasa baikan. Kalau oppa tidak percaya, ini, rasakan saja." ucapnya sambil menarik tangan kanan namja yang setia menemaninya itu ke dadanya tanpa ragu-ragu. Yeoja itu dapat merasakan sentakan kecil dari tangan yang ditariknya, namun ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin namja itu tahu kalau ucapannya benar.

"Ne, ne, sudah. Aku bisa merasakannya. Syukurlah kalau jantungmu baik-baik saja, Nona Lim Yoon Ah." Ucap namja itu dalam nada setengah menggoda yeoja yang dua tahun ini dekat dengannya. Dan benar saja, yeoja bernama Lim Yoon Ah atau biasa dipanggil Yoona itu mendelik tajam ke arahnya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipi tirusnya.

"Tuan muda Choi Siwon calon dokter tampan yang digilai banyak yeoja di kampus.." sergah Yoona sehalus mungkin yang jelas dibuat-buat, "stop memanggilku nona! Ya! Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku tidak suka dipanggil nona? Aish" lanjut yeoja itu, namun kali ini tanpa kehalusan suara seperti tadi. Choi Siwon atau Siwon tergelak mendengarnya.

"Hahaha, iya iya, aku tahu. Gomawo untuk pujiannya. Apa itu tulus dari hatimu? Kalau aku adalah calon dokter tampan? Huh?" canda Siwon lagi yang langsung mendapat pelototan tajam dari Yoona.

"Oppa!" Siwon kembali tertawa mendengar protes kecil yeoja itu dan tanpa sadar meraih Yoona ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh Yoona mendadak kaku saat Siwon melingkarkan lengan kiri di bahunya. Namun, kekakuan itu hanya berlangsung sesaat dan segera berganti dengan rasa nyaman yang menelusup masuk ke dalam hatinya.

Menyadari kalau Yoona malah meringkuk nyaman di dadanya membuat Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan melingkarkan lengan kanannya menutupi tubuh ringkih yeoja yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Oppa.." panggil Yoona pelan. Siwon menunduk dan tersenyum menatap seraut wajah yang menatapnya dalam ekspresi yang tidak dikenalinya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Yoona.

"Ada apa Yoong? Apa kau masih merasa kedinginan?" tanya Siwon.

"Aniyo. Aku.. Aku hanya.. Ingin selalu bersamamu, oppa." Jawab yeoja itu lugas. Siwon terdiam mendengarnya dan belum bisa menebak arah pembicaraan Yoona. Oleh karena itu ia memutuskan untuk diam saja dan menunggu Yoona melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, oppa. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." pinta Yoona dalam bisikan sebelum ia jatuh dalam ketidaksadaran dan memaksa Siwon untuk melarikan yeoja itu ke rumah sakit terdekat.

-o0o0o-

Siang itu Yoona berjalan sendiri menyusuri koridor kampusnya yang tampak sepi. Terang saja, hampir semua mahasiswa berada di dalam ruangan kelas dan sibuk menahan kantuk juga lapar demi secuil ilmu dari dosen pengajar. Bukannya Yoona membolos, tetapi pagi tadi ia mendapat serangan dan terpaksa mampir ke rumah sakit tempatnya menjalani banyak pemeriksaan demi memperoleh kembali napas dan detak kehidupannya. Ia benci mengakui hal ini, namun ia pun menyadari kalau kondisinya semakin memburuk setiap harinya. Berbagai obat dan terapi yang diberikan kepadanya seolah tidak bekerja. Ia tahu jantungnya tidak membaik sebagaimana harapan dokter dan orangtuanya. Jantungnya hanya bertahan semampu yang obat-obatan dan terapi itu berikan padanya.

Seperti kebiasaannya, saat ia merasa bosan dan hendak menyerah atas hidupnya, ruang musik adalah satu-satunya tempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat sebuah grand piano tua yang masih terawat baik beserta beberapa jenis alat musik lainnya. Piano merupakan satu-satunya alat musik yang dikuasai Yoona dengan baik dan menjadi media pengekspresian dirinya. Bermain piano, itulah tujuannya siang ini. Ia ingin meluapkan segala perasaannya lewat tuts-tuts hitam putih grand piano yang pertama kali diketahuinya di hari ketiga ia berkuliah di tempat ini.

Yoona sedikit mempercepat langkahnya saat pintu ruang musik sudah terlihat olehnya. Sebuah senyum dan binar kerinduan jelas terlihat di paras yeoja itu. Dengan kerinduan yang memuncak itulah ia meraih gagang pintu ruang musik dan mendorong pintu itu ke dalam, menampakkan satu pemandangan ganjil yang mengejutkannya.

"Siwon oppa?!" panggil Yoona dalam keterkejutan luar biasa. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat satu sosok yang kini juga menatapnya dalam pandang kebingungan.

"Maaf, siapa yang agassi maksud dengan Siwon?" tanya namja itu sopan. Tubuhnya yang semula larut dalam permainan piano memperdengarkan nada gubahan Chopin yang dikenali Yoona kini berdiri canggung.

"Kau.. Kau.. Siwon oppa. Aku tahu kau akan kembali. Aku tahu kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku tahu." Racau Yoona dengan tubuh bergetar akibat luapan kegembiraan yang dirasakannya. Telapak tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya yang masih ternganga tidak percaya melihat satu sosok yang ia pikir telah pergi selamanya.

"Oppa!" Tanpa memperhatikan kebingungan yang sangat tergambar di wajah namja itu, Yoona berlari dan menubrukkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan nyaman yang dirindukannya. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling pinggang namja yang disangkanya sebagai Siwon dan memeluknya erat.

"A, ah, agassi, maaf, aku bukan Siwon. Aku.." penjelasan yang coba namja itu berikan pada Yoona langsung dipotong oleh isak tangis yeoja itu.

"Oppa, kumohon.. hiks, jangan lagi.. hiks, tinggalkan aku.. sendiri. Kumohon." Pinta Yoona dalam isakannya yang teredam di pelukan namja itu. Penyangkalan yang sedari tadi terus dilakukan oleh namja itu terhenti begitu ia mendengar permintaan Yoona. Hatinya terenyuh melihat seorang yeoja yang tidak dikenal mendadak salah mengenalinya sebagai Siwon dan menangis memintanya jangan meninggalkannya.. lagi?

"Ba.. Baiklah, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tapi tolong ijinkan aku menjelaskan beberapa hal padamu, agassi." Ucap namja itu memohon pengertian Yoona untuk mendengarkannya. Perlahan Yoona melepas pelukannya dan menatap namja itu sambil menyusut air matanya.

"Ah, ne, mianhae oppa. Aku hanya terlalu senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Apa yang ingin oppa jelaskan padaku?" tanya Yoona menengadahkan wajahnya ingin tahu. Namja itu tersenyum kikuk dipandangi Yoona seperti itu. Untunglah ia berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali dan mengatakan apa yang ingin dijelaskannya guna meluruskan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka.

"Pertama, ya baiklah, untuk sekarang dan melihat kondisimu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Tetapi maaf, aku akan berada di sampingmu bukan sebagai Siwon. Siapapun yang kamu maksud sebagai Siwon, itu bukanlah aku. Dan kedua, namaku Ahn Chil Hyun atau kamu bisa memanggilku Kangta jika mau. Aku pengajar baru di klub musik universitas ini menggantikan Dana sunbae." Jelas Ahn Chil Hyun atau Kangta panjang lebar. Yoona terbelalak kaget mendengarnya dan berkali-kali mendesiskan "tidak mungkin" sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menolak kenyataan kalau namja di hadapannya kini bukanlah Choi Siwon.

"Kumohon percayalah. Aku bukan Siwon. Namaku Kangta." Tegas Kangta sekali lagi. Yoona melangkah mundur menjauhi Kangta, berusaha memastikan kalau penjelasan namja itu benar adanya. Setelah beberapa langkah, Yoona dapat melihat perbedaan nyata namja yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Kangta dengan Siwon. Perbedaan-perbedaan itu semakin mewujud dan membuat Yoona jatuh terduduk lemas dengan tatapan kosong.

Kangta yang melihat yeoja itu mendadak jatuh bergegas menghampirinya. Dapat dilihatnya wajah yeoja itu memucat dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Agassi, apa kamu baik-baik saja? Agassi?" tanya Kangta cemas. Yoona tidak juga menjawab pertanyaan Kangta dan membuat namja itu semakin khawatir pada kondisinya.

"Agassi, agassi! Apa perlu kupanggilkan seseorang?" tanya Kangta lagi. Kali ini ia mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Yoona untuk memancing respon yeoja itu. Setelah guncangan entah yang keberapa kalinya, akhirnya Yoona memberikan respon.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri." Pinta Yoona lemah sambil menutup kedua matanya. Kangta tampak kebingungan. Ia merasa kondisi yeoja itu tidak benar dan butuh seseorang untuk terus bersamanya, namun permintaan yeoja itu juga tidak bisa dibantah. Setelah melalui pergumulan batin yang hebat, Kangta memutuskan untuk memenuhi permintaan yeoja itu dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Namun sebelum ia pergi, ia meletakkan secara paksa kartu namanya di telapak kanan yeoja itu.

"Aku akan pergi. Kalau ada apa-apa cepat hubungi aku dan aku akan datang untukmu. Aku janji." Ujar Kangta. Setelah beberapa detik dan tidak mendapat respon dari Yoona, namja itu perlahan melangkah pergi sambil kedua matanya terus mengawasi yeoja itu. Ketika ia telah berada di ambang pintu, yeoja itu belum juga bergerak dari posisinya. Sebenarnya ia sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi yeoja yang belum juga ia ketahui namanya itu, namun siang ini ia perlu bertemu dengan pimpinan universitas untuk penjelasan hak dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai pelatih klub musik yang baru. Akhirnya dengan enggan ia berjalan pergi menjauhi ruang musik dan menuju ke gedung utama universitas.

-o0o0o-

Seorang yeoja berjalan tergesa menyusuri lorong kampus. Tangan kanannya sedari tadi tak lepas menempelkan alat komunikasi mungil miliknya ke telinga, berusaha menghubungi seseorang yang saat ini tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Kekhawatiran jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Berkali-kali ia memekik kesal saat panggilannya tidak juga dijawab.

"Yuri-aa!" Merasa namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang, yeoja itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menemukan sesosok namja tampak berlari dengan napas tersengal ke arahnya.

"Minho oppa?" panggil Yuri kebingungan. Beberapa detik kemudian Minho telah sampai di hadapan Yuri. Keringat mengalir di pelipis dan keningnya serta napasnya yang memburu sukses membuat Yuri mencemaskan kondisi sunbaenya ini.

"Oppa, ada apa?" tanya Yuri. Kesibukannya menghubungi seseorang nun jauh di sana mendadak terlupakan begitu melihat kedatangan Minho yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Apa kau melihat Yoona?" Hati Yuri mencelos begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu. _Ah, iya, dia hanya peduli pada Yoona _desah yeoja itu dalam kesakitan.

"Aku juga sedang mencarinya oppa. Dari tadi kutelepon tapi tidak diangkat." Jawab Yuri. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sahabatnya itu yang saat ini entah berada dimana.

"Aku juga sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi belum ketemu. Apa mungkin dia ada di …" ucapan Minho terputus begitu sekelebat kemungkinan menuntunnya pada satu tempat yang biasa dikunjungi Yoona.

"Ruang musik!" ujar Minho dan Yuri berbarengan. Mereka telah sama-sama tahu kebiasaan Yoona untuk selalu datang ke ruang musik dan memainkan grand piano yang ada di sana.

"Ayo kita ke sana!" ajak Minho yang langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Yuri untuk bergegas ke ruang musik. Yuri yang belum siap dengan tarikan Minho yang tiba-tiba hanya bisa menurut dan ikut berlari-lari kecil demi mengimbangi kecepatan kaki namja itu. Ketika jarak mereka dengan ruang musik tinggal 3 meter lagi, ponsel Minho memekik nyaring.

"Yeoboseyo. Wae geurae, Jinki-aa?"

"…"

"Mwo?! Oke, aku dan Yuri segera menyusul ke sana. Gomawo Jinki-aa." Klik. Begitu sambungan telepon terputus Minho segera berbalik arah dan lagi-lagi menarik Yuri untuk mengikutinya.

"Oppa! Kita mau kemana? Bukankah ruang musik di sana?" tanya Yuri yang kebingungan melihat perubahan arah Minho.

"Yoona ada di rumah sakit. Lima belas menit yang lalu Jinki menemukannya pingsan di ruang musik." jelas Minho tanpa memandang Yuri.

"Nde?! Kalau begitu kita harus cepat ke sana oppa." Putus Yuri. Adegan tarik-menarik pun berganti. Kini Yuri semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan memaksa Minho yang masih memegang pergelangannya terpontang-panting mengikutinya.

"Ya, ya, Yuri-aa! Jangan menyeretku seperti ini!" teriak Minho yang tidak digubris sama sekali oleh yeoja itu. Genggaman tangannya di pergelangan Yuri terlepas, membuatnya tertinggal di belakang langkah cepat yeoja itu.

Yuri yang tidak lagi merasakan genggaman tangan Minho menoleh ke belakang dan berhenti mendadak begitu melihat namja itu tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Aish, oppa, cepatlah sedikit!" panggil Yuri tidak sabar. Begitu Minho berada di sampingnya, tanpa ragu Yuri menarik dan menyeret Minho ke area parkir kampus. Saking paniknya, yeoja itu bahkan tidak memperhatikan kerlingan senang di kedua mata Minho saat ia meraih pergelangan tangan namja itu dan menggenggamnya.

Begitu sampai di area parkir, Yuri tidak melihat keberadaan mobil Minho di tempat biasanya. Yeoja itu menoleh menatap Minho dan hendak menanyakannya.

"Mobilku dipakai Jinki. Sebelum ia menemukan Yoona, ia meminjamnya untuk mengambil gitarnya yang tertinggal di rumah. Dan sepertinya mobilku juga yang ia pakai untuk mengantar Yoona ke rumah sakit." Jelas Minho yang mengerti arti tatapan Yuri kepadanya.

"Ah, kalau begitu kita pakai mobilku. Ayo oppa!" ucap Yuri yang kembali menyeret Minho menuju tempat mobilnya diparkir. Namja itu lagi-lagi menurut. Namun, saat Yuri memintanya masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang, ia menolak.

"Ani. Kau yang duduk di sini dan aku yang mengemudi. Mana kuncinya?" perintah Minho cepat dengan telapak tangan terbuka meminta kunci mobil Yuri. Yeoja itu mendesah pasrah dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Minho. Keduanya segera masuk ke dalam dan tak lama kemudian mobil Hyundai Civic hitam itu melesat meninggalkan kawasan kampus menuju rumah sakit yang diberitahukan Jinki melalui sambungan telepon.

-o0o0o-

"Jinki-aa! Dimana Yoona? Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Minho beruntun pada salah satu teman dekatnya itu. Sementara namja yang ditanya hanya memandangi Minho dengan ekspresi aku-tidak-tahu dan menggerakkan kepalanya perlahan menunjuk pintu IGD yang masih tertutup.

"Oppa! Bagaimana Yoona? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Sekarang dimana dia?" cecar Yuri yang baru saja bergabung dengan kedua namja itu. Jinki menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Yuri dengan pandang kelelahan. Minho yang sebenarnya masih belum memahami apa yang terjadi pada Jinki segera menjawab pertanyaan yeoja itu begitu sadar Jinki entah kenapa tidak juga menjawab pertanyaan Yuri.

"Yoona sekarang masih di IGD. Sampai sekarang kita belum tahu bagaimana kondisinya saat ini." Yuri mendesah berat. Kepalanya langsung tertunduk dan bahunya melorot lemas.

"Yoong.." panggil Yuri lirih, berharap Yoona mendengarnya dan segera keluar dari ruang IGD dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Namun ia tahu, harapannya itu terlalu kecil kemungkinannya untuk terwujud. Rasa putus asa sedikit menelusup ke dalam pikirannya dan membuat yeoja itu mencari kekuatan dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding rumah sakit yang dingin.

"Yoona akan baik-baik saja Yul, percayalah." Ujar Minho, berusaha menguatkan Yuri sekaligus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Yoona memang akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku.. percaya, oppa." Balas Yuri sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis. Minho menghela napas berat dan mengusap kasar wajahnya. Kedua matanya yang semula intens menatap Yuri beralih ke pintu ruang IGD yang belum juga terbuka. Pikirannya kini hanya terfokus pada Yoona dan tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi Jinki belum juga merubah posisinya.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar." Ucap Jinki memecah keheningan yang ada. Baik Minho maupun Yuri menoleh ke arahnya dan menautkan alis kebingungan. Meski keduanya sangat mencemaskan Yoona, namun keanehan sikap yang ditunjukkan Jinki sangat terlihat nyata. Terutama bagi Minho yang telah mengenal namja itu hampir tujuh tahun lamanya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua orang di hadapannya itu, Jinki berbalik dan berjalan menjauh ke salah satu sudut dengan papan petunjuk bertuliskan TOILET. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengejarnya.

"Jinki-aa! Gidarike!" panggil Minho. Namja itu berhasil mengejar Jinki dan meraih bahu kanannya, memaksa teman dekatnya itu berbalik menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa hari ini kau bersikap aneh sekali? Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Minho serius. Ia menatap tajam ke dalam mata teman dekatnya itu dan diam menunggu jawaban.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Minho-aa. Aku hanya kelelahan. Itu saja." jawab Jinki yang berusaha menghindar dari tatapan tajam Minho.

"Baiklah kalau kau belum mau jujur padaku. Itu pilihanmu." Balas Minho. Ia menurunkan tangan kanannya dari bahu Jinki dan berbalik. Baru saja ia hendak melangkah meninggalkan Jinki, pintu ruang IGD terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang mencekat jalan pernapasannya.

_Yoona!_

-o0o0o-


	4. Chapter 4

Tadaaa! _The new part is done! Hope you all like it more and more, hehe. Read and review please_. :)

* * *

"Oppa, kenapa oppa lama sekali?" tanya seorang yeoja bergaun putih panjang sedikit kesal begitu melihat seorang namja berpakaian serba putih menghampirinya. Namja yang dimaksud oleh yeoja itu hanya tersenyum kecut meminta maaf sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Ah, mianhae Yoong. Tadi aku ada sedikit urusan." Jawab namja itu begitu sampai di hadapan yeoja berambut panjang bergelombang yang tengah menatapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan, tanda kalau yeoja itu tidak sepenuhnya menerima jawaban yang ia berikan.

"Memang urusan apa? Sebegitu pentingkah sampai kau lupa janjimu untuk menemuiku?" tuntut yeoja itu lagi. Yeoja bergaun putih panjang dengan rambut panjang bergelombang itu bernama Lim Yoon Ah atau biasa dipanggil Yoona. Sedangkan namja tampan yang tengah bersamanya adalah Choi Siwon. Keduanya kini tengah berada di suatu tempat yang tidak terjamah dunia manusia dimana segala sesuatu di sekeliling mereka serba putih dan beraura kedamaian.

"Aku baru saja menanyakan tentang hidupmu, Yoong." Jawab Siwon tenang sambil menuntun Yoona untuk duduk di salah satu ayunan dari besi putih yang ada di tempat itu. Yoona menurut dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas ayunan dengan bagian bawah gaunnya menyapu dasar ayunan itu.

"Menanyakan tentang hidupku? Maksud oppa?" tanya Yoona tidak mengerti. Kedua matanya menelisik ke dalam dua bola mata Siwon yang menatapnya hangat.

"Belum saatnya kau pergi, Yoong. Kau ada di sini hanya untuk sementara, setelah itu kau harus kembali." Jawab Siwon lugas. Yoona memundurkan kepalanya dan tatapannya kini berubah curiga. Tangan kanannya yang semula tergenggam erat dalam tangan kiri Siwon langsung ditariknya menjauh. Sikap tubuhnya kini memunculkan gestur waspada atas keterangan namja itu berikutnya.

"Kau harus kembali, Yoong. Belum saatnya kau berada di sini bersamaku. Belum saatnya kau mati." Terang Siwon sekali lagi yang sukses membuat Yoona terpaku dalam keterkejutannya. Kedua tangannya mendekap mulutnya yang terbuka. Matanya memancarkan rasa tidak percaya yang ditegaskan dengan gelengan kepala berulang-ulang darinya.

"Suatu hari nanti kau akan ada di sini bersamaku, bersama orang-orang lainnya yang kau lihat akhir-akhir ini. Tetapi tidak sekarang. Sekarang kau harus kembali. Aku sendiri yang akan mengantarmu. Kajja." Ajak Siwon sambil menjulurkan telapak tangannya yang terbuka ke arah Yoona yang masih saja terpaku.

"Yoong, kajja! Banyak orang sedang menunggumu saat ini." Ajak Siwon sekali lagi. Yoona mendongak menatap Siwon dengan pandangan memohon yang dijawab dengan gelengan pelan oleh namja itu.

"Aniyo Yoong, kau harus pulang." Tegas Siwon yang membuat Yoona tidak bisa membantah lagi. Dengan berat hati akhirnya Yoona menanggapi uluran tangan Siwon dan mengikutinya berjalan ke sebuah gerbang lengkung putih yang akan mengantarnya kembali ke dunia. Dunia yang tidak ingin ditinggalinya tanpa Siwon di sampingnya. Dunia yang justru akan mempertemukannya pada seseorang yang mencintainya sepenuh hati.

-o0o0o-

"Si.. won.. oppa.." panggil seorang yeoja dalam bisikan lirih. Sedikit kerutan terlihat di keningnya. Sebuah masker oksigen terpasang di wajah pucatnya. Cairan infus mengalir masuk ke dalam aliran darahnya melalui selang dan jarum yang ditusukkan di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sementara lintangan kabel elektroda tampak simpang siur di atas dadanya yang tertutup baju pasien berwarna hijau. Lintangan kabel itu tersambung ke sebuah alat berbentuk kotak yang berada di samping kiri ranjang yeoja itu, memperlihatkan beberapa angka dan garis yang memberikan gambaran kehidupannya.

"Yoona-aa, kau sudah sadar? Kau sudah sadar anakku?" panggil seorang yeoja paruh baya yang segera menghambur ke arah anaknya. Kedua matanya terlihat sembab karena tidak berhenti menangisi kondisi putri semata wayangnya kini.

"Eomma.." panggil seorang namja yang turut menemani yeoja paruh baya itu. Namja itu langsung menghampiri ibunya dan memegang kedua bahunya. Kedua telinganya kurang peka sehingga ia tidak mendengar apa yang didengar ibunya. Dan hal itu membuatnya mengira ibunya kembali meracau seperti malam sebelumnya saat menunggui yeoja yang tak lain adalah adiknya, Lim Yoon Ah.

"Panggil dokter, Siwan-aa! Panggil dokter dan katakan kalau Yoona sudah sadar! Cepatlah!" perintah ibunya tanpa menghadap Siwan, kakak laki-laki sekaligus anak tertua keluarga Lim.

"Tapi eomma.." Siwan yang masih berpikiran ibunya meracau berusaha untuk menenangkan ibunya justru mendapat perintah yang lebih tegas lagi.

"Cepat panggil dokter sekarang!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan memanggil dokter. Eomma tunggu sebentar ya." Ucap Siwan akhirnya. Namja yang hanya berbeda dua tahun lebih tua dari Yoona itu membuka pintu ruangan tempat adiknya dirawat dan berlari mencari dokter jaga.

"Dokter! Dokter! Saya butuh bantuan Anda!" teriaknya pada seorang namja berambut keperakan yang melintas di lorong di depannya. Jas putih yang dikenakannya dan stetoskop yang terkalung di lehernya membuat Siwan yakin kalau orang tersebut adalah salah satu dokter di rumah sakit ini. Benar saja, seseorang yang dipanggil Siwan menolehkan kepalanya dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Siwan.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu, anak muda?" tanya dokter itu ramah. Sebuah papan nama kecil yang tersemat di dadanya menunjukkan identitas dokter itu. Jung Yunho.

"Dokter Jung, saya ingin Anda memeriksa adik saya. Ibu saya beranggapan kalau adik saya sudah sadar dari komanya." Jawab Siwan cepat.

"Baiklah. Dimana ruangan adik Anda?" tanya dokter itu lagi sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari perawat yang dapat membantunya.

"Di ruang 309 Dok. Mari ikut saya." Jawab Siwan sambil mengarahkan dokter itu ke ruangan adiknya.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar. Saya harus memanggil.. ah! Itu dia. Suster! Suster! Bantu saya untuk memeriksa adik Tuan ini di kamar 309." Perintah dokter Sang kepada salah seorang suster yang kebetulan lewat di hadapan mereka. Suster itu mengangguk patuh dan bergegas mengikuti langkah dokter Jung dan Siwan ke kamar 309.

Begitu dokter Jung dan perawat itu masuk ke dalam ruangan, Nyonya Lim langsung menarik tangan dokter dan suster itu ke ranjang tempat Yoona. Sementara dokter dan perawat itu memeriksa kondisi anaknya, Nyonya Lim bergegas mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam tas dan menghubungi suaminya yang sedang mencari makan malam di luar.

"Yeobo, Yoona sudah sadar. Cepat kemarilah." Ucap Nyonya Lim dalam luapan kegembiraan. Siwan yang melihat itu terenyuh dan mendekati ibunya dari belakang.

"Eomma, kan belum pasti Yoona.." Perkataan Siwan terpotong oleh tepukan dokter Jung di bahunya.

"Syukurlah Tuan, adik Anda telah melewati masa kritis." Ujar dokter itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Siwan membelalakkan matanya mendengar keterangan dokter itu. Mulutnya ternganga dan setetes air mata kebahagiaan berhasil menelusup keluar melalui matanya.

"Benarkah Dok? Jadi benar dia sudah sadar?" tanya Siwan dan ibunya hampir berbarengan. Nyonya Lim menyeruak ke depan dan mendekati dokter Jung.

"Benarkah itu Dokter? Apa itu artinya anak saya akan sembuh?" cecar Nyonya Lim lagi. Dokter Jung kembali tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menenangkan keluarga pasien bernama Lim Yoon Ah itu.

"Benar Nyonya. Nona Lim sudah sadar, meskipun kondisinya masih sangat lemah. Mengenai kemungkinan kesembuhan Nona Lim, kita harus memastikannya lewat serangkaian pemeriksaan laboratorium. Namun itu dapat dilakukan nanti setelah kondisi Nona Lim benar-benar pulih. Selain itu, saya juga harus mengabari dokter Shim yang telah merawat Nona Lim selama ini." Jelas dokter Jung panjang lebar.

"Oh, syukurlah! Syukurlah kalau Yoona benar-benar sudah sadar. Terima kasih Dok, terima kasih banyak." Ujar Nyonya Lim sambil membungkuk rendah berkali-kali pada dokter Jung.

"Sudahlah Nyonya, jangan berlebihan seperti ini. Ini memang sudah tugas kami sebagai dokter." Ujar Dokter Jung sambil menahan tubuh Nyonya Lim agar tidak lagi membungkuk padanya.

"Kalau begitu sekali lagi terima kasih Dok. Nanti biar saya atau suami saya yang akan menghubungi Dokter Shim. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap Nyonya Lim tulus. Dokter Jung mengangguk dan berpamitan keluar beserta dengan perawat yang tadi membantunya. Begitu Dokter Jung dan perawat itu keluar, Nyonya Lim menatap Siwan dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan memeluk erat putra pertamanya itu.

"Yoona sudah sadar. Adikmu sudah sadar, Siwan-aa." bisik ibunya tergugu. Siwan ikut terharu dan larut dalam suasana bahagia itu sampai ia mendadak ingat satu hal yang harus dilakukannya begitu Yoona sadar.

_Minho!_

-o0o0o-

Kabar tentang Yoona yang sudah sadar segera sampai di telinga Yuri keesokan harinya. Begitu mendapat kabar itu, yeoja yang sebenarnya ada kelas pagi ini memutuskan untuk membolos dan pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Yoona dirawat. Selesai mandi dan berdandan seperlunya, Yuri bergegas keluar kamar dan berpamitan pada ibunya yang kebetulan sedang menata meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Eomma, aku berangkat dulu! Annyeong!" pamit Yuri cepat. Tangannya mengambil dua iris roti gandum yang langsung ia jejalkan ke dalam mulutnya. Sambil berkonsentrasi mengunyah agar tidak tersedak, ia meraih kunci mobilnya yang ia simpan di laci kedua dalam lemari kaca yang menjadi penyekat ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Aigoo, dasar anak itu! Selalu saja begitu kalau sudah terlambat. Ckck." Decak ibunya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kegiatannya menata meja yang sempat terhenti karena ulah Yuri kembali ia lanjutkan karena tidak lama lagi suami dan kedua putranya akan turun dan sarapan bersama.

Sementara itu, Yuri yang sangat terburu-buru tampak kerepotan memasukkan kunci mobilnya ke dalam lubang kecil yang berada di samping kemudi.

"Aish, mana sih lubang itu? Tidak tahu apa kalau aku sedang buru-buru!" dumel yeoja itu kepada mobilnya. Ia terus meraba-raba bagian samping kemudinya sampai akhirnya menemukan lubang yang dimaksudnya.

"Ah! Ini dia!" pekiknya senang. Ia langsung memasukkan kunci dan menyalakan mobilnya. Baru saja ia hendak melepas rem tangan, masalah lain menghadangnya. Pintu gerbang rumahnya belum dibuka.

"Ya! Kemana sih satpam itu? Masa jam segini belum dibuka? Aish." Dumel Yuri lagi. Ya, yeoja itu memang menjadi mudah marah di saat terburu-buru seperti ini. Hal ini sudah tidak asing lagi bagi keluarganya dan Yoona. Oleh karena itu mereka sudah maklum dengan kebiasaan Yuri yang satu ini, termasuk seluruh pekerja di rumah keluarga Kwon.

Tin! Tiin! Yuri menekan klakson mobilnya keras-keras dan membuat seorang namja dengan seragam satpam bergegas mendekati gerbang dan membukakannya. Begitu pintu gerbang terbuka setengah dan ada celah untuk mobilnya keluar, yeoja yang merupakan anak pertama dalam keluarga Kwon itu langsung menginjak gas dan melaju keluar dari rumahnya.

Selama melaju di jalan raya, pikiran Yuri hanya tertuju pada satu sosok yang seminggu ini menjejali dirinya dengan kekhawatiran tingkat tinggi. Ya, sosok itu adalah Lim Yoon Ah, sahabatnya sejak kecil yang telah seminggu tidak sadarkan diri. Dan kini doa-doa yang setiap malam dipanjatkannya terkabul. Pagi ini ia mendapat kabar dari Minho kalau sahabatnya itu sudah sadar.

Saat tengah berkonsentrasi untuk mengemudi, ponselnya yang berada di dalam tas memekik nyaring, menandakan ada panggilan masuk untuknya. Yuri melirik sebentar ke tas miliknya yang ia letakkan di kursi sebelah lalu kembali fokus ke jalanan di depannya. Namun ponselnya terus saja berdering dan membuat yeoja itu terpaksa menepikan mobilnya ke kiri.

"Yeoboseyo? Ne, joneun Yuri-rago hamnida. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"…"

"Mworago?! Ne, ne, saya akan segera ke sana. Terima kasih untuk informasinya."

Yuri segera meletakkan ponselnya dan membanting kemudi ke arah yang berlawanan dari rumah sakit tempat Yoona dirawat. Percakapan singkatnya di telepon tadi membuatnya langsung berubah pikiran.

_Andwe! Andwe! Ini tidak mungkin! Ini pasti salah! Dia tidak mungkin menderita kanker! Andweyo! _Racau Yuri dalam hati. Berkali-kali tangan kanannya membenahi rambutnya yang terurai panjang melewati bahunya. Pikirannya yang semula dijejali dengan bayangan Yoona yang dikabarkan sudah sadar kini berganti dengan bayangan orang lain yang telah lama dikenalnya. Orang lain yang berasal dari masa lalunya, masa lalu yang berusaha ia kubur dalam-dalam.

_Kim Jong Woon, kau tidak boleh pergi! Kau harus menungguku, jebal!_

-o0o0o-

"Yoona-aa, bagaimana kondisimu hari ini? Sudah mendingan?" tanya seorang namja berpostur tinggi kepada seorang yeoja yang masih tergolek lemah di atas ranjangnya.

"Aku sudah merasa baikan, Minho oppa." Jawab Yoona sambil tersenyum lemah. Yeoja yang beberapa hari lalu mengalami serangan di ruang musik dan menyebabkannya tidak sadarkan diri selama satu minggu itu masih merasa lemas meski kondisinya sudah mulai membaik.

"Mana Yuri? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya? Oppa sudah mengabari dia kan?" tanya Yoona sambil melirik ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sosok Yuri yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya.

"Aku sudah mengabarinya, tetapi aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia belum datang juga. Mungkin dia terjebak macet di jalan atau dia masih ada kelas." Jawab Minho sedikit ragu. Namja itu sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Yuri belum juga datang. Padahal dia tahu kalau yeoja yang diam-diam disukainya itu sangat menunggu kabar baik atas kondisi Yoona. Tetapi kini saat Yoona sudah sadar, Yuri justru tidak cepat-cepat datang.

"Mmh, mungkin saja oppa benar. Kalau begitu aku akan menunggunya." Putus Yoona akhirnya. Minho yang menyadari kekecewaan Yoona langsung menghibur yeoja yang tak lain adalah seseorang yang sangat disayangi almarhum kakaknya, Choi Siwon.

"Sudahlah, jangan cemberut seperti itu. Kau terlihat jelek, tahu? Hahaha." Ledek Minho yang dibalas dengan pelototan Yoona.

"Oppa! Mentang-mentang aku sedang sakit kau jadi seenaknya saja meledekku. Lihat saja nanti kalau aku sudah sembuh. Hidupmu tidak akan pernah tenang." Ancam Yoona dari balik selimut dan peralatan medis lainnya yang masih melintang di atas tubuhnya.

"Aigoo, masih sakit saja sebegini menyeramkannya. Apalagi kalau sudah sembuh? Pantas saja Jinki tidak berani mendekatimu terang-terangan. Ckck." Balas namja itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jinki oppa tidak berani mendekatiku? Maksud oppa apa?" tanya Yoona tidak mengerti. Minho yang baru menyadari kalau dia baru saja kelepasan berbicara segera menggeleng gugup.

"A.. Ani, aniyo.. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, Yoona-aa. Tadi aku hanya asal bicara." Jawab Minho sedikit terbata-bata. Yoona memicingkan mata curiga. Baru saja ia hendak bertanya lebih jauh tentang hal itu, pintu ruangan tempatnya dirawat terbuka dan menampakkan satu sosok yang tengah menjadi subjek pembicaraan mereka.

"Annyeong Yoona-aa. Mmh, bagaimana kondisimu hari ini? Sudah lebih baik?" sapa Jinki sambil tersenyum kikuk. Namja itu melangkah masuk ke dalam dan menghampiri Yoona yang balas tersenyum kepadanya.

"Annyeong oppa. Yah, seperti yang oppa lihat. Setidaknya aku sudah merasa lebih baik daripada semalam." Jawab Yoona. Jinki mendekat ke arahnya dan meletakkan sekeranjang buah yang dibawanya ke atas meja di samping ranjang yeoja itu.

"Ini kubawakan buah. Dimakan ya, biar kau cepat sembuh." Ucap Jinki yang terdengar lembut di telinga Yoona membuat yeoja itu menatap kebingungan ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih oppa. Err, oppa baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Yoona.

"Eh? Aku baik-baik saja kok. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" balas Jinki yang malah balik bertanya.

"Habis, nada bicara oppa sebelumnya beda. Terdengar sedikit lebih.. lembut dari biasanya." Jawab Yoona jujur yang sukses membuat Jinki salah tingkah.

"Ah, Geuraeyo? Tapi aku merasa biasa saja. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu Yoona-aa. Hehe." Balas Jinki diakhiri cengiran lebarnya.

"Hmm, baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan keluar dan memberimu kesempatan untuk berdua dengannya, Jinki-aa." ucap Minho tiba-tiba yang membuat Yoona dan Jinki berpaling menatapnya. Yoona dengan tatapan tidak mengertinya, sementara Jinki dengan tatapan paniknya seolah mengatakan kau-mau-membuatku-malu-ya.

"Aku akan keluar dan menelepon Yuri. Sampai nanti." Lanjut Minho yang mengabaikan dua pasang mata yang menatapnya itu. Namja itu segera berdiri dan melenggang santai ke arah pintu. Sebelum ia menghilang dari balik pintu, ia sempat menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Jinki.

_Kali ini kau harus berterima kasih padaku, Jinki-aa. _Namja yang menjadi idola banyak gadis di kampusnya itu lalu menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan Jinki yang semakin panik ditinggal berdua dengan yeoja yang sudah lama mencuri hatinya itu.

"Oppa, ada apa dengan Minho oppa? Kenapa kalian berdua hari ini aneh sekali? Kalian berdua menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ya?" cecar Yoona yang menambah tingkat kepanikan Jinki.

"Ah, itu.. itu.. aduh, bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya? Mmh, sebenarnya.. sebenarnya.. aku.." Jinki terlihat sangat salah tingkah dan hal itu semakin membuat Yoona kebingungan sekaligus penasaran.

"Sebenarnya oppa kenapa?"

"Aku.. aku.." baru saja Jinki ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yoona, mendadak ponsel yeoja itu yang berada di atas meja samping ranjangnya berdering. Yoona meraih ponselnya dengan susah payah dan membaca identitas sang penelepon.

_My bestie Yuri is calling._

-o0o0o-


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeong_ readers_! Mian mian mian baru bisa _update_ . Maklum lagi minggu UAS jadi sibuk belajar *yakin thor belajar? bukannya _searching_ video di youtube ya?* #pletak -,- Udah ah, kebanyakan cingcong malah bikin _readers_ ngamuk nanti. _So, let's read the new part and happy reading! Review please_ :)

* * *

Seorang yeoja dalam balutan pakaian seragam pasien berwarna hijau tampak duduk termenung di atas kursi roda. Kedua matanya menatap kosong ke dunia luar yang dilihatnya dari jendela kayu rendah dalam kamar inapnya. Kedua tangannya menangkup di atas pahanya yang tertutup selimut tebal berwarna putih, warna favoritnya.

Klek. Daun pintu kamar inapnya terdorong ke dalam dan memunculkan sesosok ramping yeoja berambut panjang.

"Yoong," panggil yeoja berambut panjang itu sambil berjalan menghampiri Yoona, yeoja yang masih termenung di atas kursi roda.

"Mianhae aku baru bisa menjengukmu sekarang. Kemarin aku.."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa Yul. Aku mengerti. Dia lebih membutuhkanmu. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" sanggah Yoona dengan senyum lemahnya. Wajahnya yang semula lurus menghadap jendela kamar inapnya menoleh dan menatap Yuri, lawan bicaranya.

"Dia.. dia sudah.. pergi. Dia sudah.. tidak ada.. pagi ini." jawab Yuri terbata. Kabut tipis membayang perlahan di kedua pelupuk yeoja itu. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis di hadapan Yoona, namun ia gagal. Air matanya terlanjur menemukan jalan keluar dan mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

"Aku turut berduka Yul. Maaf aku tidak bisa ada di sampingmu saat itu." ucap Yoona dalam nada penyesalan. Ia menarik tangan Yuri dan membawa tubuh sahabatnya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia membiarkan Yuri menangis tergugu dan mengusap lembut punggung yeoja itu berulang-ulang. Setelah tangisan Yuri mereda, ia merasakan tubuh sahabatnya itu menjauh darinya.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Yoong, aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu. Justru aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena tidak datang di hari kau sadar. Sahabat macam apa aku ini, aish." rutuk Yuri dalam usahanya untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Yoona hanya tersenyum mendengar rutukan itu dan memahami maksud sahabatnya.

"Kau mau tahu sahabat seperti apa kau ini? Huh?" tanya Yoona. Yuri menelengkan kepalanya dan mengernyit kebingungan. Ia menurunkan posisi tubuhnya hingga hampir sejajar dengan posisi Yoona yang duduk di atas kursi roda.

"Apa?"

"Kau itu semacam sahabat yang sangat berarti untukku, Yul. Gomawo sudah mau menjadi sahabatku. Sahabat yang bahkan lebih memikirkan aku dibanding dirinya. Jeongmal gomawoyo." Ucap Yoona tulus. Yuri yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum haru dan kembali memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Cheonma Yoong, gomawo sudah menjadi seorang yang bahkan lebih dekat dari saudara kandungku. Tetaplah bersamaku Yoong, tetaplah bersamaku." Balas Yuri dalam bisikan. _Tuhan, aku takut. Aku takut Kau akan mengambil Yoona dariku. Aku mohon beri ia kekuatan untuk bertahan. Aku mohon._

Klek. "Hei, ada dua yeoja cantik sedang reuni rupanya!" sapa seseorang dengan suara baritonnya yang sukses mengagetkan Yuri dan Yoona. Kedua yeoja itu melepas pelukan mereka dan menoleh bersamaan ke arah sumber suara.

"Minho oppa? Sejak kapan oppa masuk ke ruanganku?" tanya Yoona kepada seorang namja berpostur tinggi yang kali ini mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna coklat menutupi kemeja putih polos yang dikenakannya di dalam dengan celana _jeans _biru donker warna kesukaannya.

"Hmm, sekitar 20 detik yang lalulah." Jawab Minho santai. Namja itu lalu tersenyum manis dan berjalan menghampiri kedua yeoja yang menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya.

"Apa kabar Yoong? Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Kau sudah makan dan minum obat kan?" tanya Minho beruntun.

"Aish, oppa seperti eomma saja! Apa jangan-jangan oppa itu jelmaan eomma ya?" sungut Yoona sambil menggembungkan kedua pipi tirusnya. Minho tertawa melihatnya dan tanpa sadar mengusap kedua pipi Yoona, membuat Yoona dan Yuri tersentak.

"Oppa! Ya! Apa-apaan.." tepis Yoona cepat. Yeoja itu menatap Minho seolah namja itu gila. Selanjutnya tatapannya beralih kepada Yuri yang masih terlihat kaget dengan perilaku Minho baru saja. Minho yang melihat pergantian subjek pandang mata Yoona segera tersadar dan mengutuki tindakan refleksnya itu. _Aish, dasar Minho pabo! Kau mau Yuri semakin salah paham padamu? Aargh!_

"Err, sepertinya lebih baik aku keluar saja." ucap Yuri memutus kecanggungan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Yeoja itu baru saja berbalik dan hendak melangkah keluar ketika sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangannya.

"Kau salah paham, Yuri-aa." Yuri menoleh dan langsung bersitatap dengan Minho, senior sekaligus namja yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta setelah apa yang dilakukan Kim Jong Woon, mantan kekasihnya, kepadanya.

"Aku.. aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Yuri terbata. Ia menatap Yoona dan berusaha mencari jawaban itu dari sahabatnya. Dilihatnya Yoona menunduk dan menghela napas sebelum sahabatnya itu kembali menatapnya dalam pandangan yang diartikannya sebagai.. permintaan maaf?

"Sudah saatnya oppa menjelaskan semua kepadanya. Tidak ada gunanya kita menutupi ini lebih lama lagi. Katakan padanya, oppa. Katakan apa yang seharusnya dari dulu oppa katakan." Ucap Yoona yang semakin membuat Yuri kebingungan.

"Jelaskan apa? Menutupi apa? Katakan yang seharusnya apa? Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku? Apa Yoong? Minho oppa?" tuntut Yuri kepada dua orang yang bersamanya kini. Baik Minho dan Yoona saling menatap dan menghela napas berat.

"Sudah waktunya oppa, bicaralah. Aku tidak apa-apa." putus Yoona dalam senyum lemahnya. Yuri menatap mereka bergantian, menunggu siapa yang akan membicarakan apa padanya.

"Kita bicara di luar saja, Yuri-aa. Ayo." Ajak Minho akhirnya. Namja yang tiga bulan lagi akan menyelesaikan studinya di fakultas kedokteran itu menarik pergelangan Yuri yang masih berada dalam genggamannya. Yeoja itu menatap panik ke arah Yoona yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sahabatnya itu. Mau tidak mau akhirnya Yuri mengalah dan mengikuti Minho keluar ruangan. Dan di sanalah ia mengetahui kebenaran yang selama ini diragukannya.

-o0o0o-

Hari ini Yoona sudah diperbolehkan pulang, oleh karena itu rumah kediaman keluarga Lim tampak sibuk menyiapkan sambutan kecil untuk kepulangannya. Keluarga Lim termasuk keluarga berada di daerahnya, maka wajar jika bangunan rumah mereka yang berlantai dua berdiri megah dengan arsitektur gaya Yunani kuno. Pagar besinya menjulang dengan kantor satpam yang dibangun di sudutnya. Tidak heran juga dengan rumah semegah itu dibutuhkan tiga pekerja –tidak termasuk dua satpam dan dua supir pribadi- untuk merawatnya. Meskipun begitu, keluarga Lim termasuk keluarga yang mudah bersosialisasi dengan tetangga sekitarnya. Tidak jarang mereka membantu tetangga yang membutuhkan. Namun banyak yang tidak tahu kalau putri bungsu keluarga itu, Lim Yoon Ah, menderita penyakit jantung. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah putri bungsu keluarga Lim sering keluar masuk rumah sakit dan jarang mengikuti acara yang diadakan di komplek perumahan mereka.

Para pekerja di rumah keluarga Lim sibuk membersihkan seluruh ruangan, terutama kamar Yoona. Di dalam kamar bernuansa putih itu telah tergantung banyak balon warna-warni di langit-langitnya dengan juntaian pita putih di bagian bawahnya. Ya, Yoona sangat menyukai balon. Bahkan ia lebih menyukai balon dibanding boneka seperti umumnya anak perempuan. Karena itu tidak mengherankan jika di dalam kamarnya kau hanya akan menemukan sebuah boneka berukuran cukup besar di atas ranjangnya. Itupun boneka berbentuk balon hadiah dari ayahnya untuk ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh.

Subuh tadi ada empat orang yang sibuk menggembungkan balon-balon itu dan mengikat pita berwarna putih di ujungnya lalu melepasnya agar melayang di langit-langit kamar Yoona. Keempat orang itu adalah Siwan, Yuri, Minho, dan Jinki. Yuri dan Minho bahkan sampai rela menginap di rumah Yoona hanya untuk menyiapkan sambutan kecil itu. Tetapi tidak dengan Jinki yang merasa belum cukup akrab dengan keluarga Yoona, yeoja yang dicintainya. Sebenarnya sambutan seperti ini sudah beberapa kali dilakukan untuk menyambut kepulangan Yoona mengingat yeoja itu sering bolak-balik dirawat di rumah sakit karena kondisi jantungnya. Meski sudah beberapa kali dilakukan, namun mereka tidak pernah bosan untuk membuatnya lagi. Terlebih sepeninggal Siwon dimana Yoona lebih sering mengalami serangan mendadak.

"Bibi Son, apakah eomma sudah siap?" teriak Siwan kepada salah seorang pekerja di rumahnya yang tengah sibuk menata meja makan. Kali ini Siwan mengenakan kemeja putih dengan celana longgar berwarna hitam. Rambutnya sudah tersisir dan tertata rapi dengan aroma parfum maskulin yang menguar lembut. Hari ini Siwan beserta ibunya akan menjemput Yoona, sedangkan ketiga orang lainnya beserta ayahnya akan menunggu di rumah dan memastikan kesuksesan sambutan mereka kali ini.

"Sepertinya belum Tuan." Jawab Bibi Son. Son Dam Yie, atau yang biasa dipanggil Bibi Son merupaka pekerja yang paling lama bekerja pada keluarga Lim. Usia Bibi Son hampir sama dengan Nyonya Lim, oleh karena itu baik Siwan maupun Yoona sudah menganggap Bibi Son sebagai ibu kedua mereka. Bibi Son sudah tidak memiliki sanak saudara, karena itulah ia memilih untuk terus bekerja kepada keluarga Lim yang sangat baik terhadapnya. Ia juga menganggap Yoona dan Siwan layaknya anak kandung yang tidak pernah dimilikinya.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan ke kamar eomma. Pastikan makanannya enak dan membangkitkan dewa shiksin dalam diri Yoona, Bi." Gurau Siwan. Namja yang berencana untuk mengambil magister manajemen di Amerika itu berlari menuruni tangga dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Bibi Son yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa kecil. Setelah Siwan menghilang dari ruang makan, Bibi Son kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Tok tok! "Eomma?" Tok tok! "Eomma, cepatlah." Panggil Siwan tidak sabar. Namja itu melihat arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Baru saja ia hendak mengetuk pintu kamar orangtuanya untuk yang ketiga kalinya, sesosok wanita mungil keluar dari dalam.

"Aish, anak ini tidak sabaran sekali! Eomma baru saja memaksa appamu untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap. Nah, ayo kita berangkat! Eomma sudah siap." Ucap Nyonya Lim bersemangat. Setelah berpamitan dengan suaminya yang baru selesai mandi, wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu berjalan mengikuti Siwan menuju garasi mobil mereka.

"Bibi Son, jangan lupa bangunkan Minho dan Yuri lalu minta mereka untuk sarapan dulu." pesan Nyonya Lim.

"Baik Nyonya. Nyonya dan Tuan Siwan berhati-hatilah di jalan." Balas Bibi Son sopan.

"Ne. Kami pergi dulu." pamit Nyonya Lim sebelum menghilang keluar melalui pintu depan. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar deruman halus dari depan yang diikuti dengan gemerisik roda pintu gerbang dan debuman pintu mobil yang tertutup. Setelah itu hening dan menyisakan dentingan teredam peralatan makan yang ditata sedemikian rupa di atas meja makan.

-o0o0o-

"_Welcome home_ uri Yoona!" teriak Tuan Lim, Minho, Yuri, dan Jinki bersamaan saat Yoona memasuki ruang tamu menggunakan kursi roda yang didorong oleh Siwan. Yeoja yang masih terlihat pucat itu tersenyum senang mendapat sambutan hangat dari keluarga dan teman terdekatnya.

"Gomawoyo. Gomawo appa, eomma. Gomawo Yul. Gomawo Minho oppa, Jinki oppa." Ucap Yoona terharu.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih juga kepadaku? Aku kan juga ikut menyiapkan ini semua." Protes Siwan dari belakang Yoona yang membuat yeoja itu menoleh memandang kakak semata wayangnya.

"Hahaha, mianhae oppa, aku lupa. Siapa suruh oppa terus di belakangku? Aku kan jadi tidak melihat oppa dan tidak sadar kalau oppa juga ada." Canda Yoona sambil menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

"Ya! Anak ini baru keluar rumah sakit sudah membuatku kesal. Adik macam apa kau ini, huh?" balas Siwan berpura-pura kesal.

"Tentu saja adik Siwan oppa yang paling cantik, paling manis, paling baik, dan paling pintar." jawab Yoona percaya diri sambil menyunggingkan senyum khas anak-anaknya. Kontan semua yang berada di ruangan itu tertawa mendengar jawaban Yoona yang terdengar sangat percaya diri itu.

"Pastilah. Oppanya saja tampan, baik hati, pandai, _cute. _Pasti hal positif dariku menular padamu." Sahut Siwan tidak mau kalah. Yoona tertawa mendengar itu dan memukul pelan tangan kakaknya.

"Hahaha, baiklah oppa. Kali ini aku akan terpaksa mengakui itu." Siwan melotot mendengar balasan Yoona. Namun, sebelum namja itu sempat melontarkan balasannya mulutnya terkunci oleh ucapan dan tindakan Yoona selanjutnya.

"Gomawoyo Siwan oppa." Ucap Yoona, memandang Siwan lembut dan menarik namja itu dalam pelukan yang dapat dilakukan oleh seorang yang duduk di kursi roda.

"Cheonma uri Yoongie." Balas Siwan sambil mengusap puncak kepala Yoona penuh sayang.

"Saatnya makan! Ayo Yoong, kau pasti sudah lapar. Aku yakin dewa shiksin dalam perutmu itu sudah menagih haknya." Ucap Yuri memecah keharuan yang tercipta dari adegan kakak beradik Lim itu. Siwan segera tersadar dan melepas pelukannya.

"Kajja!" tanggapnya sambil meraih pegangan di kursi roda untuk membantu yeoja itu menuju ruang makan. Namun sentuhan halus menyentuh punggung tangannya dan memaksanya untuk menoleh.

"Biar eomma saja, Siwan-aa." pinta Nyonya Lim. Siwan mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia melepaskan pegangannya dan membiarkan ibunya mengantar Yoona ke ruang makan rumah mereka.

Yoona mendongak menatap ibunya dan tersenyum, "Neomu neomu gomawoyo, eomma."

-o0o0o-

Seminggu lagi bulan November akan berakhir yang berarti musim dingin sudah berada di ujung mata. Musim yang sangat disukai Yoona itu sebentar lagi akan tiba dan memanjakan yeoja itu dengan pemandangan salju putihnya. Salju satu hal yang selalu dinikmatinya setiap musim dingin datang. Satu hal yang membawanya pada pemikiran akankah ia bertemu dengan butiran salju itu di tahun mendatang.

"Annyeong Yoona-aa." sapa seorang namja yang mendadak ada di belakang Yoona. Yeoja yang tengah asyik menghabiskan sorenya di balkon kamarnya itu menoleh dan terdiam sesaat begitu melihat siapa yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Annyeong Jinki oppa." Balas Yoona yang memaksakan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Udara sedingin ini dan kau lagi-lagi nekat untuk berada di balkon. Di dalam lebih hangat, Yoona-aa." ucap Jinki yang perlahan menghampiri Yoona dan berdiri di samping yeoja itu.

"Aku bosan kalau terus-terusan di kamar. Aku ingin keluar dan bermain seperti yang lainnya. Aku ingin kembali ke kampus dan kuliah seperti biasanya. Aku ingin memainkan grand piano di ruang musik seperti sebelumnya." Ucap Yoona sambil menerawang. Hampir sebulan setelah ia diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit ia belum juga diijinkan untuk menjalani aktivitas normalnya. Ia masih diharuskan beristirahat di rumah dan menjalani serangkaian pemeriksaan di rumah sakit. Akibat serangan terakhirnya itu dosis dalam obat-obatannya dinaikkan, bahkan ia mendapat satu jenis obat baru yang menurut dokternya berfungsi untuk mencegah penggumpalan darah dalam pembuluhnya.

Jinki hanya diam saja sambil terus menatap pemandangan yang ditawarkan balkon kamar Yoona. Namja itu tahu Yoona belum selesai mengutarakan semua yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini, karena itulah ia sengaja diam dan menunggu Yoona meneruskan ucapannya.

"Aku.. aku ingin.. menjadi yeoja yang.. normal, tanpa harus.. seperti ini." Lanjut Yoona lirih. Pandangannya yang semula menerawang kini tertunduk dan berkabut. Jinki menghela napas dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Yoona.

"Kau yeoja paling normal yang pernah aku temui, Yoona-aa. Kau yeoja dengan kebaikan yang normal, kepintaran yang normal, bahkan kecantikan yang normal yang pernah aku kenal." Ucap Jinki setengah bercanda. Rupanya namja itu berhasil karena ia melihat sudut-sudut bibir Yoona sedikit terangkat membentuk lengkungan ke bawah.

"Kau meledekku, oppa? Kau ingin mengatakan kalau aku biasa-biasa saja, huh? Tidak ada istimewanya? Itu yang ingin kau sampaikan, oppa?" protes Yoona sambil menyipitkan salah satu matanya saat menatap Jinki.

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu. Kau saja yang berpikir negatif." Goda Jinki. Yoona menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibir, berakting kesal.

"Aish, tidak. Aku tidak berpikir negatif. Aku kan hanya mengucapkan apa yang aku tangkap dari perkataan oppa tadi." Ucap Yoona tidak mau kalah.

"Berarti yang kamu tangkap itu hanya sisi negatifnya, Nona Lim Yoon Ah." Balas Jinki. Yoona terpaku sejenak begitu mendengar panggilan itu. Panggilan yang dulu sering didengarnya dari seseorang yang kini telah tiada. Choi Siwon, cinta pertamanya.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu, oppa. Aku.. tidak suka." Pinta Yoona datar. Jinki yang menyadari perubahan yang tidak diinginkannya itu segera mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Kudengar kau suka salju, benarkah?" tanya Jinki. Yoona tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku sangat suka salju. Kalau oppa?" Yoona balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak begitu suka salju." Jinki menjawab acuh sambil mengedikan bahunya.

"Wae? Salju kan indah." Tanya Yoona tidak mengerti.

"Karena salju itu dingin. Dingin bisa membuat tubuhmu mati rasa dan itu tidak enak. Saat tubuhmu mati rasa seolah kau bukanlah pemilik dari tubuh itu sendiri." Jawab Jinki.

"Hanya karena itu? Hanya karena oppa tidak suka mati rasa? Alasan macam apa itu?" tanya Yoona lagi.

"Karena mati rasa itulah aku tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Taemin dari dalam longsoran salju. Aku harus rela kehilangan dia untuk selamanya dan itu tepat terjadi di depan mataku. Aku melihatnya tertimbun, mendengarnya berteriak minta tolong, namun yang dapat kulakukan hanya berdiri membeku akibat dinginnya salju. Seluruh tubuhku mati rasa saat itu sehingga aku tidak mampu menggerakannya barang sesenti pun. Aku mendengarnya terus berteriak minta tolong sampai teriakan itu tidak terdengar lagi. Satu jam kemudian Appa dan Eomma datang bersama beberapa orang. Mereka membawaku ke tempat yang hangat dan menyelimutiku, menghindarkanku dari hipotermia yang bisa saja membunuhku. Sayangnya Taemin tidak punya satu jam itu. Ia tidak mampu bertahan dan.. dan.. tiga puluh menit kemudian aku mendengar Eomma berteriak. Dari teriakan itulah aku tahu kalau Taemin.. dia.. tidak selamat. Andai saja aku tidak kedinginan dan mati rasa saat itu, tentu Taemin masih ada saat ini. Andai saja.. ya, andai saja.." mendadak ucapannya terputus dan ia merasakan pelukan menenangkan dari seorang yang sedari tadi mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Sshh, sudah oppa, sudah. Uljimarayo. Hentikan. Mianhae telah membuatmu harus mengingat hal buruk itu. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae." Bisik Yoona penuh penyesalan. Kedua tangan kurusnya terus mengusap lembut punggung Jinki hingga namja itu merasa lebih rileks dan membalas pelukannya.

"Gomawoyo." Balas Jinki lirih. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia mengalami siksaan batin akibat rasa bersalahnya yang begitu besar, ia kini menemukan seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya tenang hanya dengan dipeluk olehnya. Setelah beberapa psikolog didatangkan oleh orangtuanya untuk menghapus trauma dan rasa bersalah itu, seorang datang dan membebaskannya. Seorang bernama Lim Yoon Ah. Seorang yeoja yang baru dikenalnya dan terancam pergi meninggalkannya secepat ia datang.

_Tuhan, kumohon jangan ambil dia. Jangan ambil dia, Tuhan. Aku baru saja menemukannya dan tidak adil kalau aku harus cepat kehilangan dia. Kumohon beri dia lebih banyak waktu untuk bersamaku. Kumohon._

-o0o0o-


	6. Chapter 6

Annyeong _readers_! Mari kita sambut kembalinya _author_ ke dunia per-fanfic-an, yeay! *botol plastik & sandal melayang* hahaha. Miaaann, _author_ baru bisa _update_ fanfic ini lagi. Biasalah ya, orang sibuk kebanyakan agenda yang nggak terlaksana *lho?* _Author_ sih berharap _readers_ tetep setia nungguin _author_ keluar dari gua demi dapet wangsit lanjutan fanfic-fanfic (dan calon fanfic) lainnya. Aamiin. Nah, berhubung udah lanjut lagi nih, ditunggu juga lho lanjutan reviewnya alias ditunggu review-review barunya, hehe. _Happy reading guys!_ :)

* * *

"_Oppa, bagaimana pendapatmu? Apakah gaun ini cocok untukku?" tanya seorang yeoja yang perlahan melangkah keluar dari dalam bilik ganti dalam balutan gaun pengantin putih sederhana. Langkah-langkah kecilnya terlihat canggung dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk mengangkat tepian gaun putihnya yang sedikit kepanjangan agar tidak terinjak kakinya sendiri. Di atas rambutnya yang tergerai ikal tersemat tiara putih yang sewarna dengan gaunnya._

"_Oppa! Bagaimana penda…" panggilan manjanya terputus begitu yeoja itu melihat dengan jelas siapa namja yang ada di hadapannya._

"_Kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun itu, Yoona-aa." Pujian itu meluncur tulus dari mulut seorang namja dalam setelan tuksedo putih yang kini tengah menatap Yoona dengan sorot mata kekaguman._

"_Jinki oppa? Bagaimana bisa? Mana.. Dimana Siwon oppa? Dimana dia? Seharusnya dia yang menjadi pasanganku! Seharusnya dia yang mengenakan tuksedo itu! Dimana kau sembunyikan dia, oppa? Dimana?" cecar Yoona panik begitu melihat yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah Lee Jinki dan bukannya Choi Siwon. Sementara Yoona panik dan berlarian menelusuri ruangan dalam usahanya menemukan Siwon, Jinki hanya mampu menatap nanar tingkah kekasih sekaligus calon istrinya itu._

"_Akulah pasanganmu, Yoona-aa. Aku, Lee Jinki. Belum bisakah kau menerima kenyataan itu? Kenyataan kalau Choi Siwon sudah meninggal dan kini ada aku yang mencintaimu sepenuh hati? Belum bisakah aku menjadii satu-satunya untukmu?" ucap Jinki lirih. Kedua tangannya terkepal dalam usahanya meredam rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya demi melihat keadaan Yoona saat ini._

"_Andwe! Gotjimarayo! Siwon oppa masih hidup dan dialah calon suamiku! Kau jangan pernah sekali-kali mencoba berbohong padaku, Jinki oppa!" bantah Yoona histeris. Wajah yang masih polos tanpa sentuhan make up itu telah basah oleh air mata yang merebak di kedua pipi tirusnya. Pemandangan itu kontan meremukredamkan perasaan Jinki. Namja yang menyukai Yoona di awal pertemuan mereka itu hanya mampu terdiam kaku di tempatnya._

"_Dimana.. Dimana kau sembunyikan Siwon oppa? Dimana.. Siwon.. aarrghh.." mendadak Yoona yang semula histeris terjatuh ke lantai dengan tangan kanan mencengkeram erat dada kirinya. Jinki sontak berlari ke arah yeoja itu dan memeriksa keadaannya. Kedua matanya membulat panik begitu melihat paras Yoona yang memutih pucat dengan laju napas yang tidak beraturan._

"_Bertahanlah Yoona-aa! Bertahanlah! Jebal!" pinta Jinki. Namja yang baru saja menyelesaikan studi kedokteran itu langsung membaringkan Yoona dan berusaha memberikan pertolongan pertama pada yeoja yang ia tahu mengidap penyakit jantung bawaan._

"_Aku.. ingin.. bertemu.. Siwon.. oppa.." ucap Yoona lemah di setiap tarikan napas yang semakin memberatinya. Begitu keinginan itu keluar dari mulutnya, kedua mata yeoja itu perlahan tertutup dan meninggalkan teriakan menyayat hati seorang namja yang memanggil-manggil namanya._

"_Yoona-aa, bangunlah! Bangun! Yoona-aa!"_

-o0o0o-

"Hei, Jinki-aa, hari ini kau jadi kan mengantar Yoona kontrol ke rumah sakit?" tanya seorang namja berpostur atletis yang mendadak muncul di hadapan Jinki. Jinki yang semula duduk tertunduk di salah satu kursi kantin dengan sebuah _textbook _tebal yang terbuka di pangkuannya langsung mendongak dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja, Minho-aa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menjaga janjiku kepadamu." Jawab Jinki, masih dalam senyum tipisnya. Minho balas tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu.

"Aku tahu kalau kau dapat kuandalkan. Aku yakin Siwon hyung punya pendapat yang sama. Kurasa aku tidak salah pilih." Ucap Minho. Namja yang berencana untuk langsung mengambil pendidikan dokter spesialis penyakit dalam itu menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Jinki dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Di saat itulah ia melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Jinki-aa, kau kenapa? Kau terlihat agak pucat. Apa kau sakit? Kalau kau sakit, biar aku saja yang mengantar Yoona. Bagaimana?" tanya Minho. Jinki menggeleng.

"Ani. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa pusing dan mual setelah membaca kitab sakti ini. Atau jangan-jangan aku mengalami _morning sick _yang itu artinya kau harus bertanggung jawab, Minho-aa!" jawab Jinki setengah bercanda yang membuat Minho langsung mendaratkan jitakan kerasnya di kepala namja bermata sipit itu.

"Ya! Sembarangan! Aku masih normal, kau tahu? Lagipula kalaupun aku gay, aku pasti akan pilih-pilih korban dan itu sudah pasti bukan dirimu. Hahaha." Balas Minho sambil menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil. Jinki langsung mencibir begitu melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Cih, dasar bocah. Pakai mehrong segala." Ledek Jinki dalam nada yang sengaja dibuat agar terdengar ketus. Minho hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ledekan itu. Alih-alih membalas ledekan Jinki, ia malah menarik ponsel yang berada di saku celananya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Annyeong. Chagi-aa, kau dimana? Cepatlah ke kantin. Bantu aku menyiksa Jinki si-calon-dokter-aneh-yang-takut-jarum-suntik ini, ne? Arraseo, aku tunggu." Klik. Minho menutup pembicaraan dan menyeringai puas ke arah Jinki yang bersiap melemparkan _textbook _di pangkuannya ke wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu? Calon dokter kan juga manusia, wajar kalau dia takut pada sesuatu." Bela Jinki yang tidak terima dirinya diledek.

"Memang wajar, tapi ayolah, masa seorang dokter takut pada jarum suntik? Bagaimana nanti dengan pasienmu yang perlu disuntik? Dibiarkan saja?" tanya Minho dengan jahilnya.

"Masih ada perawat yang bisa membantuku menyuntik pasien." Jawab Jinki tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau saat itu perawatmu sedang tidak ada?" tanya Minho semakin iseng.

"Aku minta pasiennya untuk menyuntik dirinya sendiri. Gampang kan?" jawab Jinki enteng. Tentu saja tidak serius dengan jawabannya.

"Dasar gila! Hahaha." Kedua namja itu tertawa atau lebih tepatnya saling menertawai kegilaan pembicaraan mereka kali ini. Sungguh tidak sesuai dengan _image _dokter yang seharusnya tenang dan serius.

"Hei, sudah jam setengah sepuluh! Sudah sana, kau cepat jemput Yoona." tegur Minho begitu keduanya berhasil meredam tawa mereka. Jinki langsung melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya." Pamit Jinki sambil memasukkan _textbook _yang tadi dibacanya ke dalam tas ransel. Setelah ranselnya tertutup sempurna, namja itu langsung menyandang benda itu di bahu kanannya dan berdiri.

"Jadilah supir dan pengawal yang baik untuk Yoona, ya. Awas kalau kau berani macam-macam padanya. Arwah Siwon hyung akan menghantuimu kemana saja, hahaha." Ujar Minho yang tidak bermaksud mengancam. Kesadaran Jinki langsung tersengat begitu Minho menyebut nama Siwon. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada mimpi yang dialaminya beberapa hari lalu. _Tanpa aku berbuat macam-macampun sepertinya memang hanya Siwon yang ada di hati Yoona, bahkan di dalam mimpiku, _batin Jinki miris.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan berani macam-macam padanya. Aku kan sudah berjanji padamu, pada Yuri.. dan pada Siwon hyung." Ucap Jinki serius. Minho mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu. Sudah sana, cepat kau pergi. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu kencanku dengan Yuri siang ini. Hush." Usir Minho tanpa ampun sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya.

"Sial kau! Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang. Titip salamku untuk Yuri ya. Bye!" pamit Jinki. Setelah itu ia berbalik dan melangkah cepat menuju area parkir kampusnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari kantin. Sosok Jinki dengan segera lenyap dari pandangan Minho begitu namja itu berbelok memasuki area parkir, meninggalkan Minho yang termenung memikirkan sedikit perubahan ekspresi Jinki saat ia menyebut nama Siwon.

_Ada yang salah dengan Jinki. Kenapa ekspresinya seperti itu saat aku menyebut nama Siwon hyung? Aku harus cari tahu alasannya!_

-o0o0o-

"Ah, Yoona-ssi, mari masuk." Sapa seorang namja setengah baya berjas putih dengan sebuah stetoskop yang menggantung di lehernya. Yoona menggumamkan terima kasihnya dan berjalan memasuki ruangan yang bertahun-tahun akrab dengannya.

"Annyeong Shim uisangnim." Sapa seorang namja berpakaian kasual yang masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah Yoona. Dr. Shim menatap namja itu dan tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, rupanya kau Jinki-aa. Apa kau lagi-lagi menggantikan supir pribadi Yoona untuk mengantarnya ke sini?" tanya Dr. Shim setengah bergurau.

"Bisa dibilang begitu Dok. Tapi aku curiga kalau Tuan dan Nyonya Lim akan menjadikanku supir abadi putrinya yang bawel ini." Jawab Jinki yang langsung direspon oleh Yoona.

"Ya! Oppa! Ish." Tatapan tajam nan mematikan langsung dilayangkan Yoona kepada Jinki. Dr. Shim hanya tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Kalian ini seperti anjing dan kucing saja." lerai Dr. Shim yang kemudian disambung dengan "Tetapi sebenarnya kalian cocok lho. Kenapa kalian tidak berpacaran saja?" yang kontan membuat Yoona ganti mendelik pada dokter kepercayaan keluarganya itu.

"Mwo? Berpacaran? Aish, yang benar saja Dok, hahaha." Balas Yoona dengan tawa canggungnya. Sementara Jinki hanya mengulum senyum mendengarnya. _Doakan saja Dok, _batin namja itu senang.

"Hahaha, baiklah, baiklah. Itu urusan kalian berdua. Sekarang yang menjadi urusanku adalah jantungmu, Yoona-ssi. Apa jantungmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Dr. Shim memulai topik pembicaraan selayaknya dokter dengan pasiennya. Yoona tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk pelan.

"Jantungku baik-baik saja Dok." Dr. Shim tersenyum lega mendengarnya, begitupun dengan Jinki yang duduk di sebelah Yoona. Namun kelegaan itu hanya sesaat karena rupanya Yoona belum menyelesaikan jawabannya.

"Tapi…"

"Tapi? Tapi apa? Apa ada yang tidak beres?" tanya Dr. Shim cepat. Dokter paruh baya itu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menunggu Yoona melanjutkan ucapannya. Respon yang sama ditunjukkan oleh Jinki. Postur badannya sedikit berputar menghadap Yoona dengan pandangan mata terfokus pada rona wajah yeoja itu.

"Belakangan ini aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Tengah malam aku sering terbangun dan.. merasa tercekik. Apa.. apa itu wajar Dok?" tanya Yoona takut-takut. Dr. Shim menegang sesaat begitu mendengar laporan itu dan langsung meminta Yoona untuk ke ruang pemeriksaan.

"Ikut aku ke ruang pemeriksaan sekarang juga, Yoona-aa." Yeoja itu menatap bingung kepada Dr. Shim namun tidak berani untuk membantahnya. Ia langsung berdiri dan mengikuti Dr. Shim ke ruangan kecil terpisah yang disebut ruang pemeriksaan. Jinki yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Yoona ke dalam. Namun, belum sempat ia masuk, sebuah tangan menahan tubuhnya.

"Maaf, hanya dokter, pasien dan perawat khusus yang boleh berada di dalam. Anda sebaiknya menunggu di tempat Anda tadi duduk." cegah seorang perawat yang entah muncul darimana. Jinki berniat untuk melawan, namun tatapan tegas yang didapatnya dari perawat itu sontak membuatnya mengurungkan niat dan mematuhi apa yang diminta sang perawat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu di sini saja." Namja itu melangkah gontai kembali ke tempatnya tadi duduk sambil melihat perawat yang menahannya masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutup penyekatnya. _Tuhan, kuharap Yoona baik-baik saja._

Sementara itu, Yoona yang sudah terbiasa berada di ruang perawatan hanya mampu menguatkan diri untuk mendengar kabar buruk apapun yang mungkin disampaikan Dr. Shim padanya. Yeoja itu hanya menurut saat Dr. Shim memintanya untuk tidur telentang di atas tempat periksa dan mempersilahkan perawat untuk menempelkan berbagai macam alat kedokteran di tubuhnya, termasuk selang oksigen di hidungnya. Begitu alat-alat itu terpasang di tubuhnya dan tersambung dengan listrik, Yoona dapat mendengar dengungan dan bunyi-bunyian yang akrab di telinganya.

"Sejak kapan kau mengalaminya, Yoona-aa?" tanya Dr. Shim sambil memeriksa Yoona dengan stetoskopnya.

"Dua minggu yang lalu, Dok." Jawab Yoona, sedikit sengau karena ada selang oksigen yang terpasang di hidungnya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung menghubungiku? Apa keluargamu tahu tentang hal ini?" cecar Dr. Shim lagi.

"Aku.. aku pikir itu hal biasa, Dok. Jadi aku biarkan saja. Keluargaku belum tahu tentang ini. Apa ini artinya.." Yoona menggantung pertanyaannya dan menatap Dr. Shim, menunggu respon dokter jantungnya itu.

"Ya, kondisi jantungmu semakin menurun Yoona-aa. Kau harus cepat-cepat memberi keputusan tentang operasi itu. Mengenai keluargamu, biar saya yang memberitahukan mereka." Jelas Dr. Shim tegas. Yoona mendesah dan menutup kedua matanya. Memikirkan ucapan Dr. Shim yang sangat mendesaknya untuk menyetujui pelaksanaan operasi itu. Operasi yang sepertinya menjadi jalan terakhir Yoona untuk tetap hidup. Tetapi, masalahnya operasi itu tidak menjamin kalau dia akan benar-benar sembuh total.

"Beri aku waktu untuk memikirkannya lagi Dok." Pinta yeoja itu lemah. Dr. Shim hanya bisa mengangguk dan menatap prihatin pada Yoona yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Baiklah, tetapi hanya seminggu. Minggu depan kau harus kembali dan mengatakan apa keputusanmu. Pikirkanlah baik-baik." Putus Dr. Shim akhirnya. Yoona menelan ludah dan terpaksa menyetujui _deadline _waktu yang diberikan dokternya.

"Ba.. baik Dok. Minggu depan.. minggu depan aku akan kembali dan menyampaikan keputusanku." Ujar Yoona. Yeoja yang terpaksa mengambil cuti kuliah itu hanya bisa pasrah. _Siwon oppa, apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan? Apa aku harus menjalani operasi itu? Aku takut oppa, aku takut._

-o0o0o-

Sepulang dari tempat praktik Dr. Shim, Yoona menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Perjalanan pulang ke rumah yeoja itu yang memakan waktu 40 menit terasa sangat lama. Jinki berkali-kali memandang Yoona selagi ia mengemudikan mobilnya demi memastikan yeoja yang sangat ia cintai itu baik-baik saja. Meski namja itu merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang melanda keduanya, namun ia tidak berani mengusik Yoona dengan pertanyaan sederhana seperti "Ada apa?".

Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu dan masih saja mereka larut dalam keheningan yang menyiksa. Sampai pada akhirnya ketika mobil yang Jinki kendarai telah memasuki gerbang perumahan mewah Yoona, yeoja itu memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Jinki oppa, tolong antarkan aku ke tempat Siwon oppa. Sekarang." Pinta Yoona dengan tatapan putus asa yang jelas tergambar di sepasang bola matanya.

"Baiklah Yoong." Ucap Jinki patuh. Namja itu perlahan memutar kemudinya dan berbalik arah keluar dari area perumahan mewah itu. Sekuat tenaga ia berjuang untuk tetap terlihat biasa meski hatinya kembali tertusuk jarum tajam tak kasat mata begitu Yoona mengucapkan permintaannya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Yoong. Kajja." Ajak Jinki lembut. Namun yang diajak seolah tidak mendengar perkataannya dan hanya diam di kursinya. Namja itu tersenyum miris melihat perangai Yoona yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi tidak dikenalinya. Perlahan Jinki mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yoona dan melepaskan ikatan sabuk pengaman yang melintang di tubuh yeoja itu. Setelah sabuk pengaman itu terlepas, Jinki bergegas membuka pintu mobilnya dan berlari memutar untuk membukakan pintu bagi Yoona.

"Ayo Yoong, kita sudah sampai di tempat Siwon hyung." Ajak Jinki lagi sambil menarik lembut pergelangan Yoona. Bagai kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya, Yoona hanya menurut saat Jinki menuntunnya menuju suatu tempat yang selama ini memberinya kedamaian.

"Yoong, kita sudah berada di depan Siwon hyung." Ucap Jinki. Yoona yang semula diam mendadak terjatuh di hadapan Siwon –pusara Siwon lebih tepatnya- dan menangis sesenggukan. Kontan saja Jinki terkejut dan ikut terduduk di samping Yoona sambil menahan tubuh yeoja itu agar tidak tersungkur jatuh ke atas pusara Siwon.

"Oppa.. Siwon oppa.. eottokhae.. apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku takut oppa.. aku takut.. sangat takut.." racau Yoona dalam tangisnya. Tubuhnya bergetar dalam pelukan Jinki.

"Oppa.. kembalilah oppa.. aku membutuhkanmu.. sangat membutuhkanmu.. kembalilah.." racaunya lagi. Kali ini tangisnya semakin menjadi dan sukses melukai perasaan Jinki yang sudah terkoyak ratusan kali karenanya. Namja itu mempererat pelukannya.

"Kita pulang ya. Kasihan abeoji dan eomonim yang menunggumu di rumah." Bujuk Jinki setelah 15 menit Yoona masih saja terisak di pelukannya.

"Aniyo. Aku ingin di sini saja. Aku ingin bersama Siwon oppa." Tolak Yoona di sela isakannya. Jinki mengusap-usap lengan Yoona dan kembali membujuknya pulang.

"Besok kita akan ke sini lagi. Kita akan bertemu Siwon hyung lagi. Aku janji. Tapi sekarang kita harus pulang, ne?" Lagi-lagi Yoona menolaknya dengan gelengan kepala. _Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menolongnya? Yoona-aa, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu bahagia? _Seolah mendengar pertanyaan dalam pikiran Jinki, Yoona mendadak menadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Jinki dengan matanya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Jinki oppa, apa kau sayang padaku? Jika memang Tuhan dan mukjizat itu ada, apakah kau rela bertukar tempat dengan Siwon oppa demi aku?" pinta Yoona tiba-tiba yang langsung membekukan seluruh persendian dan peredaran darah di tubuh Jinki.

"Ya, aku mau. Aku rela. Demi dirimu." Balas Jinki kelu.

-o0o0o-


End file.
